Half-Baked Romance
by Blue Cabrales
Summary: AU. Cliché as it may seem, Mikan thought arranged marriage only happens in novels and movies but hell, this is real life and this is happening to her. Her family needs her help. She needs to get married to Hyuuga Natsume to prevent her family's company from going bankrupt. Now, she solves one problem but another one arises: She has to deal with her moody 'husband'
1. Chapter 1 - Over Dinner

**_A/N:_** This is my second time to write. Okay. I remembered reading a novel during high school and that piece made me cry a bucket and so this fic is inspired by that novel.

 **Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER ONE_**

It is quite unusual for the Yukihara's to be this quiet during dinners. Their usual set up would be having conservations as they pass viands and soup and their utensils clashing. The father of the family comically crack some jokes and sideway comments were made by Yuka and Mikan. The house would be filled with laughter and giggles. But today, on a Friday night, no soul dare to speak. Even the maids and their dogs, Ero and Neiji could sense the tension.

Mikan tried to speak hoping that what she has heard was a mistake on her part, "Dad, I think I misheard you. Could you please repeat what you just said?" She graced a small smile.

Izumi sighed deeply and repeated the words he uttered moments ago, "You heard me right, Mikan. You'll get married."

A pregnant pause.

"I think Mikan has a say on this matter, Father." Rei, Mikan's older brother gave his fair share of opinion on behalf of his sister. He usually doesn't meddle in affairs of their family but today is an exception and as much as he wanted to be as calm as possible, he is losing his cool.

"Mikan dear, if you want, we'll give you time to think this over." Yuka said, squeezing Mikan's left arm.

"Mom, dad", she shifted her eyes from Yuka to Izumi, "I-I don't think this needs some thinking. I don't want to get married to someone I never met. Besides, I am still studying." She reasoned out. Her grip from the fork and spoon tightened.

A long pause before Izumi spoke again, "Mikan, I know this is hard on your part but please, the company needs this. If we won't do this we'll go bankrupt."

"As for your studies, you can finish your graduate degree and could still be a doctor. I'm sure Natsume will understand."

 _Who the hell is Natsume?_ She thought.

Out of frustration, Mikan rested her face on both of her palms, "What am I? An insurance? A collateral? Dad! We're talking about my future here! This is about me! You can't do this to me!"

"But dear, Natsume's a good guy. He is willing to help. He offered his help, his family offered it to be exact and this is the only solution that we've come up to." Izumi calmly explained hoping that his daughter would understand.

"Bu-but.."

Yuka cut her off, "We know this is hard but we won't ever put you in a situation that you'll get harm."

Mikan looked at her brother for help.

Rei cleared his throat, "I know the company is in a grave situation, mother, father. But.. give me time, I'll do what I can to solve this."

Izumi and Yuka exchanged glances. Until the latter broke the news.

"We know we are being unfair. But, you both know how your father worked hard for this. He managed to get this far and the whole company is depending on him. If there is another option we won't do this, Mikan. You know that. But we've got no choice. We will be sued and our employees will be laid off. We couldn't do that."

"Why? I thought our assets could cover all those?" Mikan asked. Frustration in her voice.

Yuka breathed deeply, her voice wavering, "We loaned from banks. We thought we could recover but as you can see, we're down the road. Our assets could not suffice our liabilities."

Mikan felt dejected. She stood up not wanting to finish her meal. She lost her appetite all of a sudden. She did not bother to look back her parents and brother.

"Give me time. I'll think about it." She then waltzed to her room.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : This is for chapter one. Please leave a review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sinking

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I do not own anything. The plot was inspired by some local novel I read during high school. Some parts will be altered.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER TWO_**

Her eyes felt heavy. The event of last night made her lose some sleep. She still couldn't believe what has come to her.

It feels as if a heavy burden was laid upon her. _Indirectly_. Her beloved family secondhandedly told her that her decision would determine the state of their company and its employees.

 _Hundreds of employees and their families._ She bitterly muttered.

If this would be a movie, she would laugh at the ridiculous situation, but this is happening to her and she could not laugh as much as she wanted to.

Out of any option, she called the only person she knew could enlighten her in this misery. _Imai Hotaru_. Her best friend since they were six. The person dubbed as the 'Ice Princess' who has the ability to blackmail even the king of Japan but Mikan knew how warm of a person her short raven-haired girl possessing those lovely violet eyes is.

So as early as 6AM, without any second thought and hesitation, she dialed her number and waited for the next line answers.

 _"What in the world do you need that you called me as early as six in the morning?"_ Hotaru's voice was cold with a hint of annoyance. It looked like she's been up for a couple of hours already or she hasn't slept at all.

Mikan bit her lip. Upon hearing her best friend's voice, she no longer knows if she could bring the news to her. The _bad news._

Getting impatient, Hotaru speaks again.

 _"Mikan, if you don't spill it I am going to shoot you with my newly improve baka gun that your idiocy will leave you in an instant the moment it hits your head."_

Ah. She knew her too much that Mikan could not hide what is bothering her. she laughed at the humor.

She inhaled heavily before breaking the news, "My parents are forcing me to marry."

She thought she hanged up but then she spoke after a brief pause.

 _"What kind of farce is that?"_ Her tone remained cold but she knew it delivered her into a shock wave.

"I know but.." So Mikan told her everything from all the things that happened last night.

She heard Hotaru sighed on the other line, _"I don't know what your parents are dealing with but my advice to you to decide for yourself. Do not let your company's situation decide your future. Be smart, Mikan. You hold the answer. If what you'll decide make you sleep in peace at night, then go."_ She paused for a while before she continued, _"You know I'll always support you."_

Then the line went out.

* * *

A week went by since the talk about her arranged marriage to some stranger for God knows who. Goodness, her family never brought it up. Maybe they sensed the pressure they unconsciously put on her shoulder.

Although nothing much changed, Mikan could feel the stiff air their house was producing.

She knew her parents were being patient with her and her brother's daily visit from his apartment meant he was against the idea.

Med school was not helping at all. Its demand doubled. Both her lessons and practicum wear her out simultaneously. Not that she minds. She wished to be a doctor long before and she was's almost there but the stress is creeping her out.

She exhaled. She won't think of the marriage as of the moment. She needed her focus. Med school needed focus.

She went to her locker and collected her books and notes. They have a quiz on anatomy the day after tomorrow and she basically needed to crack her head to study. She mentally noted that she ought to grab a bite and a bunch of coffee.

She made a beeline to the canteen and silently ordered her food, not until the canteen's television flashed the news she least expected: Yukihara Motors' employees are rallying outside her father's company.. or more like they are protecting it?

Instinct said that she should do something. The next thing she knew was that picked up her phone and dialed her brother's number.

"Mikan, don't wor-"

"Onii-chan, what's happening?" her voice was shaking.

Her brother hesitated before uttering a word, "You see. The employees are blocking the media and police from entering the company. The banks.."

"What about them?" She demanded.

"They sued father and the police came to pick him up."

"WHAT?" She didn't notice that she attracted people by yelling but she has no time dealing with them.

"Mikan, don't do something stupid. I'll handle this." She could feel her brother getting agitated.

"No. I'll come over." She did not wait for the other line to respond. She hanged up. Picked up her things and bravely went to the parking where her car was.

She has no idea what her marriage would do to save her father's company but she has decided. She'll do it and there's no turning back.

She could afford herself getting drown but she couldn't take it when she is seeing her beloved father and family sinking.

If she could be a captain of this wrecked ship, she would gladly accept the role. She knew she'll regret her decision but she'll regret more if she won't do anything if there is a clear solution to their predicament.

 _Crap. Come what may!_ She thought dryly. Then sped up her car.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** And it's a wrap. That's it for the second chapter. Feel free to suggest and comment. Constructive criticisms are welcome. I am a novice writer so forgive me. i am still adjusting to details. You may have encountered some grammatical errors and forgive me. I'll try my best to improve my writing.

Thank you and don't forget to leave a review. Follow and favorite my story! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - The Ridiculous Idea

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER THREE_**

She heaved a heavy sigh. She could not feel her feet and everything looked foreign. Exhaustion is eating her up even though she has not done anything yet. _Yet._

Thirty minutes had passed since she flew from her school to Yukihara Motors and she has not made a single step from the time she went out of her car. She became unsure and anxious all of a sudden.

Her stomach felt funny. She wanted to laugh as if she heard some sort of joke but in front of her were the employees of her father's company barricading and forcing both the media and police out.

She stared at the people trying to protect the fruit of her parents' labor. She must do it. This is the least that she could do. These people whose only affiliation with the company was being its employee were doing so much for it. She could at least match their loyalty and passion. She felt like crying. She does not know what happened to the company that her father has built through the span of twenty-five years and has spent almost his entire life with it but if the favor that was asked of her would save it, them, then she would do it no matter how half-hearted she would be.

She never bothered about their company before. Business never piqued her interest her. She visited her parents and she knew some people but nothing more than that. She is too carefree to be stuck inside the walls of the company. She has so many things that she wanted to do and was thankful for the freedom her family gave her. They never forced her to take up business courses or to take over some positions from the company. They loved her so much and spoiled her that they even allowed her to pursue her dream of becoming a doctor. They supported her and aided her.

So as much as she wanted to run from this heavy responsibility, she would not. Not when her father would be jailed and her brother would rescue a deteriorating empire. Not when her mother would cry a bucket of tears. Not when these people, their company's people give their best to protect it. To protect _them_. She could not let everyone down. She knew this ridiculous idea would take so much of her and may restrict her carefree life but her little sacrifice would save hundreds or even thousands of people.

 _How noble._ She mocked.

So despite having second thoughts, she carried herself and stumbled with the crowd forcing herself inside until she reached the secret back door of the twenty-two-storey building and used the elevator intended for the higher-ups of the company.

She closed her eyes and massaged her temple. Pressed the highest floor where Izumi's office resided.

When the elevator door opens, she hurriedly ran to her father's office as thoughts running wild in her head.

Thoughts such as how foolish she was and thoughts of backing out.

Ara, her father's secretary saw her coming and tried to stop her.

"Miss Yukihara, sorry bu-"

She paced faster ignoring the secretary and knocked on the door. She didn't wait for someone to let her in. She welcomed herself on her own and was greeted not only by her family and childhood friend and future sister-in-law, Nobara, but by another two figures she never met before.

They are discussing something before she came and halted when she entered. Izumi recovered first from the shock of her sudden appearance.

"Mikan what are you doing here?"

The others observed her from their seats.

She closed her eyes not meeting anyone's to cover her nervousness, "I'll do it. I'll get married."

Her announcement made everyone silent.

"No. You don't need to." Rei said.

"We'll do everything, Mikan-chan." Nobara shyly added. Fidgeting the hem of her blouse.

She answered them hesitantly, "Please. Just let me help. I-I.. I'll get married."

"No, Mikan. You don't need to do this." Her brother firmly said as his voice faltered.

She thought this would be easy but her brother stopping her made it more difficult but she has her resolve already. So she gathered her wits and convince them once more, forgetting the two strangers.

"I don't know how this marriage would save the company but I want to help. At first, I am really aggravated. It feels as if you are selling me." She softly laughed, "but I am so relieved when this issue wasn't brought up these past few days. I-I thought that the company stabilized or that mom and dad finally realized how ridiculous their proposal was."

Yuka choked. Trying to suppress the tear from falling.

"But, God. When I saw the news I felt my heart got broken because I have no idea how bad the situation is. I am really stupid."

"Mikan." Rei reached for her arm but she avoided the contact. She didn't even notice that she is now crying.

"Let me finish." She demanded. Her right index finger pointed upwards.

The room went still.

She dried her tears by the back of her hand and continued, "My heart.. my heart breaks when I saw our employees trying their best to protect the company while I am itching to avoid the only favor dad asked me to. Maybe.. maybe this situation is so unfair but I don't care!" She cracked.

"I don't want you to be jailed, dad. I don't want onii-chan to carry the burden alone. I don't want to see our employees being laid off or the company going down. I-I want to do something and if this is the solution you could think of, let me help. Please.." tears continued to spring out of her face. Yuka hugged her and Izumi remained speechless. Nobara got emotional and Rei leaned his head on his knees.

"Dear, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation." Yuka let out an apologetic smile despite crying.

"No. It's okay, mom. I'm okay." She replied letting herself out of the hug to look at her mother. She smiled at her when their eyes met.

By this time, the strangers rose up from their seat and went near Mikan.

The woman got to Yuka's side and tapped her shoulder before facing Mikan.

Mikan's eyes widen because she totally forgot that there are other people in the room aside from her family.

She tried to apologize to the two adults but the woman who has red eyes and shoulder-length jet black hair, broke her silence first.

"I am glad to meet you, Mikan. I am Hyuuga Kaoru." She held Mikan's hand and gave her a genuine smile.

Mikan, still in shock, her mouth open, just nodded in response.

Kaoru found her reaction funny so a small laugh left her throat.

"I am Natsume's mother," she jabbed her right hand towards the man beside him, who has the same hair color as her but possessing a pair of black eyes, "and this is Hyuuga Ioran. My husband. Natsume's father."

"Oh." Was her only reply.

The man called 'Ioran' smiled and although she was overwhelmed, she smiled back.

"We're glad to meet you, Mikan. I am happy my son's going to marry someone like you." Ioran warmly said.

"Ah.. yes. I am glad to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga."

"Yuka, Izumi. You have such a nice and wonderful daughter. I am excited to have her as my daughter too." Kaoru jokingly interjected glancing at both her parents.

The pair gave Kaoru a smile.

Mikan stared at her family and gave them a reassuring smile before jerking her head back to Kaoru and Ioran.

She gulped and clear her throat, "So.. when I am going to meet your son, Mister and Misis Hyuuga?"

Kaoru quickly answered tucking her loose hair under her ears, "Oh that. We'll tell you the details. We will inform you." addressing both Yuka and Izumi.

"Thank you." She replied not knowing what she should be thankful for.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** So the story progresses. Sorry if Natsume hasn't shown up yet. He'll be up next chapter. Stay updated!

Do not forget to hit follow and favorite. Leave a review. Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

**A/N:** Hi! I am back! Chapter four is up. First and foremost, I want to thank **DreamingReverie** who lend me a hand in editing this chapter. Huhu. Thank you so much, April. She helped me improve this so let's say our thanks to her! She even gave me some tips. Yay! *Virtual Hugs*

And.. for those people who leave a reviewed, favorited and followed my story, thank youuuu. I am so shocked! Never expected those.

 **Air High:** Thank you for your review. I personally loved Persona and I always imagined his life if Izumi did not die. He probably grew up as Mikan's brother so I made him his brother in this story hehe.

 **TheShiroNeko:** Thank you for loving my writing style although I have lots of grammatical errors haha. I would try my best to lengthen chapters in the future.

 **layliaman98:** Thank you for liking this! I would improve my writing and prepare more for the plot setting. Please keep on following and reading :)

 **Myyukkie:** Hey, super thanks for reading. Please support me all the way!

 **Ilovetae:** Thank you! Please continue to read my work! Hihi

 **Guest:** This is my update hehe. Thank you for keeping your eyes on this.

 **Guest:** Waaah. Glad that you see potential on this. Thank you. Hope this chapter gives you more substance hehe.

 **Guest:** Thank you! This is the update you are wishing for. :)

Enjoy reading! :D

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Disclaimed.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FOUR_**

Hyuuga Kaoru kept her promise. After a couple of weeks since the incident from Izumi's office, she finally contacted the Yukiharas. The date for the official meeting for both families had been settled.

Mikan was a little jittery when the said date came, but she hid it as much as she could. She proceeded to do her usual routine – she went to school, she visited the library then she went back home at exactly four in the afternoon. Their dinner meeting will be at eight in the evening.

As much as she wanted to look okay, the repercussion of her decision affected her. The news of their company situation managed to reach the media and who made their assumptions, but the worst part was that her friends came not to show their support, but they harassed her instead. She somehow avoided the harassment by telling them that she would meet them at another set of time, but of course, her girlfriends still pried over her situation on their group chat. Well, she knew she couldn't get away with it when they're already being like this. _Sigh._ It's now or never.

 _Sumire: Hey, bitch. What happened?_

Mikan inhaled before touching the keyboard. She assumed that she's the bitch Sumire was referring to.

 _Mikan: Well.. ugh. You see, our company almost went bankrupt._

 _Anna: Aw, Mikan-chan. So the news is true. :( Why didn't you tell us?_

 _Mikan: I just didn't want to bother you girls._

 _Mikan: I'm sorry!_

 _Sumire: What bother? We're friends, idiot!_

After reading the last message, the brunette let out a sigh – this time, out of relief.

 _Mikan: Yeah. I am really sorry. I thought that I shouldn't tell you because it'll add up to your problems but Permy, you're right. I should have told you._

 _Sumire: Forgiven._

 _Anna: So what happened? You said it almost went bankrupt. So tell us :)_

 _Nonoko: Yeah. I am dying to know too!_

 _Mikan: One of our shareholders helped us._

 _Nonoko: How?_

She bit her lip for a moment. Her hesitation almost made her want to lie, but she made a promise that she'd tell them.

 _Mikan: I'm going to marry their son._

 _Sumire: WHAT?! Are you insane?! Are we in some sort of fiction? Arranged marriage? WTH!_

 _Nonoko: ...is this true?_

 _Mikan: *sigh* I really hope everything's a joke but it is not. I know this ridiculous but I have no other choice!_

 _Sumire: Tragic! This is unbelievable!_

 _Mikan: I know :'(_

 _Nonoko: So, who's the guy?_

 _Mikan: I do not know him actually. We never meet but his name is Natsume._

 _Anna: Natsume?_

 _Mikan: Yeah. Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume._

She thought her friends had lost interest in their topic and that they had already dropped the conversation, but Sumire replied back after a few minutes.

 _Sumire: Stop joking, Yukihara!_

 _Mikan: Sad to say, I'm not. I wish I was, though._

 _Nonoko: OMG! Mikan-chan. That's Natsume!_

 _Mikan: You know him?_

 _Anna: You do NOT know him?!_

 _Hotaru: Obviously, Anna she does not._

 _Mikan: Hi Hotaru! :3_

 _Hotaru: Hi._

 _Sumire: Why didn't you tell us?!_

 _Mikan: I just did._

 _Nonoko: Mikan-chan, he's famous!_

 _Mikan: Really? I never knew him._

 _Nonoko: He went to the same school with us and he's totally famous! As famous as Nogi-san._

 _Mikan: Ruka-pyon?_

 _Anna: Yeah and they're friends but he moved to US just the time you went with us to the Academy._

 _Sumire: I just could not believe that you're marrying him, you idiot!_

Mikan couldn't help but raise a curious brow at this.

 _Mikan: What's the big deal?_

 _Anna: Mikan-chan, he's untouchable! He's hot and a genius, he's the bad boy of the academy! All the girls went crazy for him. Even Sumire-chan! But the thing is, he shut them all off._

 _Sumire: Hey! That was ages ago!_

 _Nonoko: So, were shookt! You and him? Marrying each other? Is it really him you're going to marry?_

 _Mikan: Hey! You make it sound that I am not suited for marriage! And yeah. It's him. I think?_

 _Nonoko: No, it's not that. If you met him when he was still in the academy, you'd understand us. He's the complete opposite of Nogi-san._

 _Sumire: I could not get over it. You better tell us the juicy details when we hang out._

 _Anna: I agree with Sumire-chan. To think you're going to marry Ruka-kun's best friend. Hmmm. That's a double shock._

She pondered over her friends' words and contemplated. Was he really that bad? They make it sound like he's a serial killer. No matter how much she questioned herself, she knew everything will be answered soon. She'll definitely find it.

 _Mikan: I'm sorry but I need to go. We're having dinner at the Hyuugas. Tell you soon. Got to go! :)_

Mikan hurriedly logged out from her instant messaging app without saying another word. Goodness, these girls would be the death of her.

* * *

The young Yukihara laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Remembering the speech she had said from her father's office, she realized that none of her family members brought up the topic. The talk of marriage made everyone uncomfortable. She could feel the guilt of her parents and his brother's anger but the situation had already gotten out of hand and she could not possibly back out - not now when the Hyuugas had already settled the issue regarding their company.

She was briefed on how her marriage with Hyuuga Natsume could save them from bankruptcy. The Hyuugas are one of the largest shareholders of Yukihara Motors, and with their family's shares combined, the Hyuuga Corporation could acquire their company and could save her father – no, scratch that – could save _them_ and the rest of the company. Her only wish was for her father to still become the Chief Executive Officer.

Her trail of thoughts was disturbed when she heard a knock. The doorknob turned and another brunette popped up from the door. It was Yuka.

"Are you done, dear?" Her mother inquired as she kept the door slightly open, her head peeking from the door.

Mikan sat up as she answered, "Not yet, mom."

"Oh. We'll wait for you downstairs."

The younger brunette nodded.

Yuka took a last glance at her before she left the room and delicately closed the wooden door.

She rose up from her bed and went straight to her walk-in-closet. She rummaged to look for something to wear until she found her yellow sheath dress that she randomly bought while shopping with her friends and paired it with brown strappy sandals. She accented her dress with a pair of pearl necklace and earrings she received from her brother on her birthday last year. She went to her dresser and applied some makeup. She was never one to fancy herself with make-up, but today was an exception. She grabbed her orange lip tint and put some on her lips before she applied a mascara on her lashes. Her eyebrows were well-maintained so she left them untouched. She french-braided her hair and wore her favorite fruity-scented perfume.

She took a final look at her reflection before she went downstairs where the rest of the family were waiting.

She was on the last step of the flight when she heard her father speaking, "God, you're so beautiful, my daughter." He praised as he wore a smile with a hint of pride.

She smiled at him and commented back, "Why, you, too, are handsome yourself, father. Maybe it runs in the blood?"

They all shared a small laugh at this. Yuka looked at them dearly, and she smiled at her daughter as she guided her to the car. Her brother sat in the driver's seat, Nobara next to him while the rest occupied the back seat. She was sandwiched between her parents.

The ride was smooth. Izumi joked around and made everyone laugh while the mother-daughter duo made some side comments. Nobara and Rei quietly listened who occasionally laughed with them.

When everyone went silent, she tried to start a conversation by asking her parents on how they got to know the Hyuugas.

"How did you meet them?"

"Who?" Izumi confusingly replied but later on realized who Mikan was referring, "Ah, Kaoru and Ioran."

She nodded.

Her father placed his elbow on the window, his palm supported his face. "Kaoru was Yuka's senpai."

She was shocked by her father's reply. She never thought of that. She assumed they were business partners and it paved a way to the friendship.

Yuka laughed at her reaction.

"Kaoru-senpai was really popular during high school days. By the way, we went to Alice Academy as well." Her mother supplied.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. The academy back then was not as popular as it is now." Yuka paused for a while then continued, "Anyway, we became friends because senpai defended me from the bullies."

"You were bullied?" She said in disbelief.

Izumi and Yuka chuckled. "Why? Is it really impossible for me not to get bullied?" She asked, amused.

"No. It's just that, I never imagined you to let yourself be bullied."

"Of course I won't let myself be bullied!" Yuka defended.

Her father burst out into laughter. Her mother couldn't also refrain herself from laughing. Even Nobara and Rei let out a chuckle.

"Don't get yourself so worked up, darling." Izumi said as he suppressed his laughter.

"Hey!" She called out to her husband, her hands failing to reach him as she tried to playfully slap him to no avail. Mikan happily observed her parents. Yuka composed herself before she continued to talk.

"Going back to the story, I was bullied by this middle-schoolers. Of course, I always defended myself but it got to a time where there were already four of them."

"Excuses." Izumi teased.

Mikan chuckled. Yuka reprimanded her husband.

"As I was having an argument with them, senpai arrived and scared them. You see, Kaoru-senpai was notorious in the academy. She skipped classes and played around. She was considered a delinquent. I was afraid of her before." Yuka snickered remembering the good old days of her youth. "But you know, senpai is kind-hearted. After that incident, we became friends and best buddies. Ever since then, nobody tried to mess up with me because they were afraid of senpai. Then, the time came when she graduated and I was left behind. We still communicated and visited each other from time to time. Then I met your father and she met Ioran-senpai and we got busy."

Mikan formed an 'oh' as her reply. "Were they rich even before they married?"

"Ioran-senpai is old money. Hyuuga Corporation has been in business since his grandfather's time but Kaoru-senpai belongs to middle class just like me and your dad." Yuka explained.

"Oh, I see. I thought they were in the same situation as us."

"Situation?" her father asked.

"That Hyuuga Corporation was established by Mr. Hyuuga."

"Ah, no. He inherited them. But you see, they are genuine people and maybe that's why we established a good foundation of friendship with them." Her father winked at her which made her laugh. The knowledge about the Hyuugas made her at ease. Maybe the idea of marrying their son was not that bad. Besides, they're their parents' friends. That assured her.

Their conversation continued but was cut off when Rei told them that they have arrived already and immediately went out of the car. The gate opened and they were hospitably assisted by some personnel who gave his brother a hand to where he could park the car while two maids lead them to the front door.

She was in awe of the luxurious mansion of the Hyuugas. She thought that their house was big, but it paled in comparison with this one. The house was a mixture of modern architecture and a traditional Japanese home. Most of the finishes were made of concrete accentuated by wood that served as panels and claddings.

In a short while, Kaoru materialized and they exchanged greetings. She then led them to the dining hall where a large oak table was situated along with twelve chairs upholstered in velvet where three people were already seated. She recognized the older one as Ioran Hyuuga and assumed that the two unknown personalities were their children. The Yukiharas seated themselves opposite from the Hyuugas. Mikan comfortably settled beside her brother and she smiled warmly as she greeted Ioran while the latter returned the favor. Kaoru then snatched their attention and started to introduce the other two persons who identically looked like the older Hyuugas.

"Everyone, these are my children. My eldest, Natsume." She glimpsed at Mikan with a smile as she continued, "and this bubbly girl is my Aoi."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." The girl named Aoi who resembled her father with a longer hair cheerfully greeted them while the other person called Natsume who looked more like Kaoru who had the same eyes as her only nodded. Natsume stared at her blankly while she smiled at him.

"Nice meeting you too, Aoi and Natsume." Yuka heartily replied.

Aoi giggled and Natsume just nodded again.

"More of talking later. Let's eat first!" Ioran then signaled the house helpers to serve the food.

The dinner went smoothly as both families lightly discussed random stuff while the adults heartily laugh at each other's' jokes, seemingly reliving their youthful days. When both families finished their dinner, Ioran proceeded with the talk of marriage. Everyone went serious.

Ioran cleared his throat before he spoke, "So Mikan, this is Natsume. As my wife introduced before, he is my eldest and your soon-to-be husband."

She almost choked. The word marriage and husband was still foreign to her and it made her uncomfortable but she made sure it went by unnoticed. She slowly nodded as she slowly absorbed whatever Ioran talked about and looked at Natsume. He stared at her passively.

After a short while, one of the two maids who assisted them brought some tea and the talks go on.

"So, what do you think about the wedding Natsume?"

He jerked his head to his mother's direction, "What about that?"

"Well," Kaoru ignored the rudeness on her son's tone. "I practically want it to happen as soon as possible." She smiled suggestively.

Mikan observed that Natsume was as uninterested as she was with regards to the marriage thing and she inwardly smiled because they shared the same feelings. She unintentionally studied his features and concluded that he's too handsome for his own good. Her friends were right after all, but she still wasn't sure he really was, as what her friends told her, "untouchable." He has an almost god-like chiseled jaws, a pointed nose, a reddish tint lips, and a tantalizing pair of ruby eyes.

Her 'studying' was interrupted when her subject turned to look at him. They held their gaze until he smirked.

 _What the heck_? She thought, bewildered. She blushed because he caught her off-handedly. She vaguely listened to the marriage talk as the adults set time and date or whatever, talking about the place and people who would be invited until the older raven-haired woman turned to look at Mikan and Natsume. "Why won't you two have a nice chat with each other in private?" Kaoru cheerily exclaimed which Yuka seconded.

Her eyes animatedly widened while Natsume looked as nonchalant as he was before. To her horror, the man stood from his seat and went beside her, still expressionless, and offered his hand. She looked up at him then reluctantly received his offer and slowly looked at her brother silently asking for help. His brother, oblivious to her plea, went back to talk to Nobara as Natsume managed to tug her towards the garden where she half-heartedly followed his steps. The ruby-eyed lad sat on a nearby bench with his 'I-don't-care' attitude and never uttered a word. She waited for him to speak but when she received nothing, she quietly sat a few feet away from him.

The hazel-eyed lass twirled the ends of her hair, slightly fidgeting at the awkwardness. She cleared her throat and tried to start a conversation to ease the tension between them.

"Um, hi."

No response.

"I'm Mikan. Yukihara Mikan."

Still, no response.

Mikan felt quite insulted at his disregard, but she still tried to carry the conversation.

"At least say a word." She calmly said inching a bit as she smiled.

Natsume lazily glanced at her but still said nothing.

"I know your name is Natsume but can you tell me anything about you?"

Silence.

"Like things about you."

Silence.

"Stuff and all. Favorite color, favorite band, favorite show." Mikan paused, she put a finger to her lips as if to think more – anything that could keep the non-existent conversation going. "You can also tell me your favorite food, color."

Silence.

"Uh... you can tell me about your family or you can ask me anything."

Silence. Again.

 _Oh my gods. You have got to be kidding me._

"Better yet, tell me why you agreed to this marriage. I have a deep reason, you see, that's why I agreed to all of this, but I don't understand why you said 'yes' when you sure as heck could just say 'no'. I find that kind of, um, weird."

Still, no words left his mouth. To her, it felt like she was talking to a ghost, a tree, or something.

Mikan stretched her neck, cracked some bones and sighed in defeat as she uttered her next sentence, "Are you... mute or something?"

* * *

Natsume's night went awfully because his parents interrupted his plans for the night. They prepared a dinner meeting regarding his upcoming 'marriage' and he felt irritated. He complied but the whole dinner was torture.

He really hated any types of gatherings but her mother, Kaoru, was as stubborn as a mule. She forced him to join the dinner because according to his mother, it concerned him and it is only right that he is present. Oh, how little did they know that he was already muttering curses about the marriage. Both his parents went all out just for him to say yes. They didn't force him, but he knew not to defy his mother's persistence and threats. They could be deadly.

He knew the Yukiharas. His father made a deal with them. All of their delivery trucks, construction vehicles and other modes of transportations which were beneficial to the Hyuuga Corporation were being supplied by the Yukihara Motors. They also owned some cars made by the same company. Unfortunately, they went through rocks when a foreign company pulled out their orders worth billions of yen and said that they found another supplier. The Yukihara Motors, although long established, was shaken because they are close to finishing all the products and invested a large sum of money only to for it to be pulled out. They filed a case and won but the money they received was not enough to cover their losses, so the worst scenario happened.

His good of a mother 'offered' help, saying that she is willing to set her son into marriage and by doing so, the shares of the Yukiharas and Hyuugas dominated all shareholders. Hyuuga Corporation could also make Yukihara Motors part of the company which helped them pay all the loans and debts the latter had incurred.

So, as much as he hated it, he sat with everyone, dined with them as if he really wanted to get married. He really wanted to leave the place if he was given a chance to do so. His parents introduced them to the Yukiharas and he just nodded at everything in response. He then met his future wife who he thought would look like a supermodel who had unimaginable beauty, disappointment surprised him when all he saw was a brunette in her childish braids with large hazel eyes. She wore a plain yellow dress, and he observed that she looked decent but not as beautiful as he had imagined. He set expected high standards. But don't get him wrong. He met other heiress and they really possessed superficial beauty which matched their status, but this girl was too plain and simple to his liking. She looked like her mother but Yuka's beauty was different. The girl called Mikan lacked grace. The way she laughed and giggled made him want to cringe. Even her eating habit was ridiculous – she ate like an amazon.

When dinner was finished, he thought that he could escape but his father started the marriage talk and all the adults indulged themselves. He boringly listened to them, not even bothering himself to understand even a bit of the discussion. He suddenly felt that someone was observing him and he thoughtlessly shifted his eyes to his 'future wife' and his assumption was correct. She was intently looking at him or more so, studying him. He smirked. So this girl was the same as every other girls who threw themselves to him undignified.

He almost celebrated when Kaoru told him to have some 'private' moment with the younger brunette. He could finally leave the suffocating room.

He rose from his seat and brought the girl with him. He planned on ditching the girl but for no apparent reason, he suddenly felt like he needed to sit. He followed his feelings and went to the nearby bench and sat. He had no idea why he is doing what he is doing. A few moments later, the young lady sat a few feet away from him.

He was enjoying the serenity until the girl spoke without warning. She introduced herself and tried her best to start a conversation but he blankly stared at her. He wasn't the type to talk to strangers, especially women. He already had enough of them and it made him sick.

The woman continued to blabber despite his indifference and lack of interest. He was nearing the end of his patience when the woman unceremoniously asked him if he is a mute or something. He almost laughed at the question but he remained his stoic facade. He didn't see that coming.

The woman waited for him to answer.

"No." He answered uncaringly, wanting to shut the mouth of the chatterbox beside him.

The woman was taken aback until she replied, "So you aren't mute? Why the hell didn't you speak? You made me look like an idiot!"

"You kept on talking. You made yourself look like an idiot." He said dismissively.

"What? You anti-social freak!" She yelled as she tightened her hold on the hem of her skirt.

 _Man, this woman is loud._

He took the moment as his cue to leave. He already had no energy left to deal with such a woman.

He rose from his seat but was stopped by the woman's violent grab on his sleeve. He looked at her, irritation evident on his face.

"What do you want?" He sure was losing his patience.

Mikan crossed her arms. "You should apologize to me, idiot."

"I won't apologize." He replied stonily, removing the woman's grip from his sleeve.

"You!"

He was startled when the woman jumped on him and the uncalled attack made him lose his balance and he fell - his back flat on the grass as the woman angrily lean on his stomach ungracefully.

"Apologize to me!"

He grunted not removing his gaze from the young lass.

"I won't apologize." He repeated as he clenched his jaw from irritation.

"Hey, idiot! Apologize to me!" She appealed, ignoring his statement.

He is on his way to untangle himself from the violent woman when all of a sudden, people from the dining hall appeared, witnessing their awkward state. Unfortunately for him, the young brunette did not notice as her back faced their amused, shocked, and scandalized audience.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Kaoru said playfully, an amused smile plastered on her face as her eyes glittered with excitement.

The girl stiffened and slowly turned her head and was stupefied after she saw her 'audience'. Underneath her, Natsume found her reaction funny and got amused.

"Ah, this guy does not want-" the woman stuttered explaining but he cut her off.

"Hey, Polka. Not because no one's looking, you can just jump on me. I did not know you like me that much." He said smoothly then showed his famous smirk as he saw the horror registered in the woman's face.

He felt victorious all of a sudden.

"Po-Polka?" The woman got confused but soon realized what he meant, "You! Pervert! That's my.. " She tried to hit him but his reflex got the best of him so he dodged them effortlessly and walked away.

"Hey! You! I did not jump on you!"

He heard her shout but dismissed her. He even heard his mother's laugh but he could only care less. He did not know what happened, but his mood lightened. He managed to escape the chaos in the garden but still, his smirk did not leave his face. Maybe marrying this woman isn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** So that's all for chapter four. I am working on the next chapter. Sorry. I have a job and deadlines to meet so I only write during breaks or whenever I have time but I would keep on updating as much as possible.

Please do not forget to leave a review. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Thanks. :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Girls Night Out

**BLUE:** Hi guys! I am sorry for updating sooooo late but atleast I updated haha. Super belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! How's your holiday?

I just want to thank those people who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. You guys are the best! :) I know I am a new writer but seeing people taking some interest in my work makes me _really, really_ happy.

O-kay. I am being talkative, _again_. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Myyukkie** who always leave a review and makes my heart flutter. Hihi. Hi! :)

Please do thank **DreamingReverie** who beta-ed this chapter. She's wonderful and we became friends. She is really patient and kind and gives me tips huhu. I am learning lots of things from her. Pls. thank her. Pretty please!

 _ **Replies to Reviewers:**_

 **layliaman98:** Wow. I'm glad I made you laugh haha. I am not really sure if I delivered my humor properly but reading your review washed away my doubt. Thank you! Pls support me even more! :)

 **T. Mari:** Yeah. As much as possible I am sticking to their characters from the manga. We know how selfless Mikan can get and she just showed us how by giving up something (as far as getting married to a stranger) to help her family and I agree. Her action is beyond being noble. She is taking her responsibility to the bone which most of us are running away from (me included :( haha). Thank you for your long review. I really appreciate it! :)

 **HaCel:** Hahaha. Yep. Their infamous bickering. Doncha worry, there's more in the future ;) Kindly support me. Thank you so much and I am happy that you're liking the story so far.

 **Guest:** Haha. I got this idea because Natsume in the manga calls Mikan "ugly girl" so I want him to remain the same until you know, he sees Mikan in a different light. Thank youuuuuu! :)

 **Miyyukkie:** Yeah. Natsume was the one who offered the help as I discussed in first chapter BECAUSE his parents forced him to (just kidding). Because his parents asked him to but that does not mean he knows Mikan. He is a businessman and marriage for him is business *wink* and I would like to apologise if I am not able to update during Christmas but I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. Thank you and pls keep on reading my work! :)

Everyone, happy reading. :)

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I am poor and a slave worker (JK) so I do not own anything. Sad to say :(

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FIVE_**

Mikan woke up from her slumber due to the nagging rings of her alarm clock. This goddamned one-of-a-kind alarm clock was a gift from Hotaru (aka "the" best friend) which was especially invented and was given to her when she told her how ineffective her previous alarms were. The brunette could not have have fathomed how effective the new alarm clock could be because it wouldn't "shut up" no matter how much she pressed the snooze button. It's as if it has a mind of its own since it would only turn off once she's fully awake. Damn.

She turned off her ahem, helpful, ahem, alarm clock and got up to the best of her ability as she stretched and yawned, and then she untangled her morning hair. She felt tired for all those all-nighter she pulled for the past three days.

Three days.

Three full days had passed since the fateful dinner event with her encounter with the so-called-famous Natsume. The rude, bastard, and perverted Hyuuga Natsume. She could not imagine her expectation to go down the drain when she personally witnessed the 'almighty' Natsume. Her friends' praises were all exaggeration and bogus. He was not as great as she heard him to be. He was surely the epitome of bad luck. He was a nightmare.

 _'Such a waste of my time to know that pervert.'_ She thought furiously as she made her way towards the bathroom where she spent half an hour shampooing and scrubbing all the crooks and crannies of her body. She circled the towel around her as she struggled to win over her sleepiness. The bath did not do so much.

She was blow drying her hair when her and her friends group chat popped up. She inwardly groaned. She knew what this meant.

 _Anna: Hey, it's been three days! When are you going to tell us the juicy detail of your marriage, Mikan-chan? :)_

She bit her lower lip out of irritation. Her friends started it again. They have a knack for torturing her, or anyone, for that matter.

 _Mikan: I have school until seven tonight._

She crossed her fingers hoping that her friends would dismiss their 'interrogation'.

 _Sumire: Okay then. 7 pm at Anna's café._

She facepalmed and closed her eyes. She had no way out.

 _Nonoko: Count me in!_

 _Anna: I'll prepare snacks._

 _Nonoko: Alright! :)_

 _Sumire: Imai?_

 _Hotaru: Okay._

 _Anna: Mikan-chan? :)_

 _Mikan: Okay._

She replied dejectedly. She had already accepted her doom. Mikan stared blankly at her reflection before she dressed up, ate her breakfast and prepared to leave. At eight-thirty, she descended and made her way to Tokyo University for her nine o' clock class.

* * *

Arriving five minutes earlier than the scheduled time, Mikan went straight to her locker and gathered her books. She then continued to wander through her first class and decided to sit at the back. Good thing college has no particular sitting arrangements. The professor for the subject entered and started to discuss about Child Psychology, a subject related to her post medical course. She dreamt of becoming a Pediatrician. Since she was a child, she already had a soft spot for children, especially those who were younger than her, and it grew from then on. It started when her father brought her with him to visit the children with diseases or complications in a local hospital back in their hometown. Her heart broke when she learned of the fact that there were parents who could not afford to get proper treatment for their children because of financial nothingness. By then on, she decided that she would become a doctor for little children and treat them all – with or without money.

She was taking down notes and did not realize that she dozed off until her seatmate elbowed her.

"Mikan, wake up!" Her friend whispered, avoiding unnecessary attention.

She opened her eyes and tried to focus on what the professor is discussing. "Oops, sorry." She resumed writing but she still fell asleep that her friend nudged her to wake the hell up of her.

The same thing happened for the rest of her day. She desperately needed sleep but she still had other things to do, things like meeting her adorable friends. Oh, such friends she had.

* * *

On her way to Anna's cafe, Mikan purchased an energy drink from a nearby convenience store to stay awake. It helped but it would probably only last for a few hours. From her side mirror, she looked at herself and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She exhaled. She felt so stressed and tired. She parked her car in front of _Sweet Confection_ , Anna's café, and went inside.

The place was a regular coffee house situated in the busy street of Tokyo. The walls were painted in pale pink with some wall arts. The counter was decorated with faux bricks in various shades of pink where the menu board was displayed. Coffees of different kinds, teas, frappes and juices were offered together with pastries and cakes. The furniture was mostly of wood finishes and were in different pastel colors. The floor was tiled in white. Few customers were present but since it was night time already, the place was not as crowded as it is when it was daytime.

 _Sweet Confection_ was totally famous. Their cakes were to die for. It was not a shock that after a year of operation, Anna successfully recovered her investment from a year of working after she graduated from college with the money she borrowed from her parents.

Mikan took a step to their usual spot which was on the farther side of the shop near the window. She walked towards it and successfully spotted her friends. Sumire was the one to first noticed her. She waved her hand to her and Mikan waved back. Hotaru and Nonoko looked at her direction.

The midnight blue-haired girl greeted her, "Hi, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko stood up and hugged her, she did the same thing and smiled at her sweet friend but Nonoko's smile faded when she saw the fatigue in her.

"Mikan-chan, you seem so tired." She patted her on shoulder.

"Well, med school is really a challenge." She joked.

Nonoko works as a Chemist in one of the leading Pharmaceutical Companies of Japan that operates in Tokyo.

"You're forty-five minutes late." Hotaru scolded her as she looked at her wristwatch. She was still in her office attire which meant that she probably went straight to the café after work. Among her friends, Hotaru was the one who has an odd fascination on things, so it was no surprise that she ventured into buiding her own company that has to do with security system since she's good with technology and types of machinery.

"Hello to you too, Hotaru." The hazel-eyed brunette replied with a grin directed to her short raven-haired best friend which she unsuccessfully attempted to hug.

"Sit." Sumire demanded, who she fondly called 'Permy' because of her green, permed hair. She unexpectedly shocked everyone when she decided to become a writer. A romance novel writer, for heaven's sake! But her friends supportive of her, seeing how happy she was in her chosen profession.

Mikan sat beside Hotaru and not a moment later, Anna peeked from the kitchen station and checked them out, her brown apron was dirtied with her ingredients. Her lips formed into a smile when she saw her newly arrived friend. "Hi, Mikan-chan!"

"Hi Anna-chan!" Mikan greeted back cheerfully. Anna winked at her and resumed to go back to the kitchen to clean herself up.

Nonoko rested her elbows on the table as her palm supported her face. "So, how's school?"

Mikan was stunned by the question. She thought her friends would bombard her about her sudden marriage first, so the inquiry about her studies startled her.

"Hell." She growled.

"Why? What's the problem?" Sumire asked as she sipped on her green tea.

Pouting and sighing, Mikan answered, "I'm having a hard time. Med school became more hectic and I barely got enough sleep or rest but," she trailed off as she gulped her orange juice, "I still can manage."

Sumire thinned her lips, "Dimwit, nothing's easy. Stop sulking. That is so un-Mikan."

She smiled hearing her friend. Although not obvious, she knew Sumire wanted to cheer her up.

"Anyways, any update?" Sumire snobbishly asked. Twirling her already permed green hair.

"He's a jerk." She announced. Her blood boiled down remembering the pervert!

Hotaru raised a brow as she took a sip of her chocolate drink, "What happened?"

She let out a breath and helplessly looked at her friends one by one, "Nothing big actually. We ate dinner, chatted and so on. Then our parents merrily talked about the wedding, deciding on everything." She rested her elbows on the table, her face on her palms. "I don't mind, really. It's not as if I wanted to get married in the first place. Then, Mrs. Hyuuga suggested that we, Natsume and I," pointing onto herself, "should get some 'private' moments."

"First name basis, huh?" Sumire teasingly said.

She ignored the teasing.

"Then, what happened?" She did not notice the arrival of Anna from the kitchen. She was carrying a vanilla-flavored cake and carefully put it on the table.

"Of course we had no choice. We followed and that guy dragged me along with him to the garden."

Anna and Nonoko squealed. Sumire eyed her maliciously giving off the what-did-you-do-in-the-garden look.

"Then?" Nonoko asked without concealing her excitement.

"We sat on some bench available in the garden. I tried to converse with him but he didn't utter a single word!" She got worked up all of a sudden, lightly slamming both her hands on the table. Fortunately, they were situated on the farthest corner of the place so they didn't have to think about bothering other customers.

"Typical." Hotaru commented, having her slice of vanilla cake.

When did she get that?

She glared at Hotaru for her abrupt comment then continued, "After that, I asked him if he was a mute or something."

Her friends gasped.

Sumire was the first to recover from the shock and she burst into laughter. "That was hilarious!"

Mikan pouted, "No! That idiot made an idiot out of me."

"You're both idiots." Hotaru deadpanned.

She sulked at her best friend's comment. All of her friends laughed. She made face from the insult.

"Hotaru-chan, that's too much!" Anna giggled.

"You're face, Mikan-chan. So funny!" Nonoko laughed as she held her stomach.

"Really, Yukihara. You never fail us!" Sumire mocked, her grin not disappearing from her face

"Are you really my friends?" Mikan groaned.

"No!" Her friends playfully chorused.

The laughter continued and when it subsided, Sumire asked her to continue her ranting.

"I don't want to. You're laughing at me."

"No, Mikan-chan! We are laughing because of your story!" Anna defended.

"Okay, fine," she reluctantly continued, "So, yeah. After that, we argued. He was about to walk out on me but I jumped on him."

"You jumped on him?!" Sumire interrupted hysterically with her eyes wide. Seriously, was there more of these shocking revelations up under Mikan's sleeve?

"Yeah. I jumped on him because I felt insulted."

Her friends snickered.

"What? You're laughing again!" She cried.

"Idiot. We wonder why you felt insulted. Everyone would walk out on you because of your idiocy."

"Hey! You're mean!"

"So, what happened next?" Nonoko inquired, hiding her amusement whilst munching the vanilla cake as she shifted her gaze from Mikan to her cake.

"I asked him to apologize to me and that perv- idiot said he won't apologize. I got really, really angry. I did not release him until he'd tell me he was sorry."

"Well, did he?"

"No." She crossed her arms childishly.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire furrowed their eyebrows.

"Then what happened? Oh, God, this suspense is going to kill me!" Sumire lightly pulled out her hair in frustration.

"Our family witnessed us in a very awkward position. I was stunned and tried to clear up things but the next thing I knew, that idiot escaped from my grasp. He even -" She stopped, realizing what she almost blurted out. Her friends would tease her the moment they learned about that pervert peeking on her panties, so she decided to exclude it from her story.

"I really hate him!" She snarled.

Sumire 'hmped' at her.

"Anyway, does _he_ know?" Nonoko suddenly queried.

Mikan's forehead creased thinking who was this he Nonoko was talking about. Anna appeared to know of her confusion so she tried to make it clear. " _Him_ , Mikan-chan. Does _he_ know you are getting married?"

She soon realized who is he, "Oh. No, not yet but I think _he_ already got the wind of it."

An awkward pause.

"Okay." Sumire replied, putting the topic into a halt as she immediately made a way to change the mood, "So when's the most-awaited day?"

Mikan crinkled her nose, "It would be in September."

"In two months?" Nonoko confirmed incredulously.

"Yeah."

Anna then butted in slicing a piece from the cake as she transferred it to her plate, "What are your plans then?"

She looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean by plans?"

Hotaru gazed at her murderously, annoyed by her slow pick up, "Anna wanted to ask you about your entourage, the venue. Details about your wedding, you dummy."

"Oh. Our parents are handling everything but of course, you guys would be my entourage." She giggled.

She turned her head sideway to see Hotaru, "and of course, you, my dearest best friend is my Maid of Honor!"

"I know." Her best friend smirked, and ate almost half of the cake.

Two hours had already passed without them noticing. Their conversation shifted from one topic to another.

"Koko is pestering me!" Sumire prompted infuriatingly.

Mikan gawked at Sumire's phone as she texted her boyfriend.

"He wanted to come here when I told him clearly that this is a girls' night out!" She typed furiously on her iPhone.

"I think he's with the other guys." Anna supplied.

They stared at her.

"Well... you see, Kitsu's bugging me if he could come."

"Let them be." Hotaru responded blankly eating her third slice of cake.

Everyone immediately shook their heads.

"But this is our night!" Sumire retaliated as she slightly stood up from her seat.

Hotaru casted a blank stare at her, "They would still go their way. You know them. Let them be."

"I agree. In fact, I am missing the boys." Mikan backed up in glee.

"No! I totally disagree. You know how annoying Koko and the others can be!"

Hotaru smirked, "Shouda, your boyfriend is as stubborn as a mule. I'm betting a hundred bucks that they're already on their way here."

The green-haired could only sigh in defeat. Might as well let boys be.

* * *

Parking in front of the café, Natsume unwillingly followed his sister who forced him to accompany her in buying a cake. Aoi had wanted to buy the strawberry cake which she had been craving since last week.

Natsume rolled his gray polo up to his elbow and loosened his necktie.

"The hell, Aoi, it's almost ten in the evening and you want a goddamned strawberry cake?"

"Hey!" The girl huffed as she continued to make her way to the café's entrance, "You also want it. Why won't you admit that and this shop has the best cake in town!"

They went inside the café and it was a relief that only a few customers were present. Impatiently, Natsume rocked his weight on both his legs as he waited for Aoi to buy the freaking cake while he stayed behind her.

"Hi! Can I have a strawberry cake?" Aoi politely ordered. The female crew attentively accommodated her.

"Sure, ma'am." The female crew replied back, who Natsume caught stealing glances at him. He groaned and coldly stared at the woman who blushed in return.

He felt Aoi elbowed him in the stomach. "Stop scaring people, nii-chan."

"Stop dragging me to places." He countered earning him a pinch on his side.

Shortly, the strawberry cake came in a box and he paid for it before Aoi could.

"Finally." Natsume rolled his eyes as he carried the box of cake. He was already heading out, thinking that Aoi was following behind his back, but was proved otherwise he heard his sister calling out to someone.

"Onee-chan!"

* * *

The girls were playfully bantering and picking on each other when someone's voice interrupted them.

"Onee-chan!" Mikan's attention immediately diverted to the source of the familiar voice. Her face lit up when she recognized whom it belonged to.

"Aoi-chan!" She stood up and hugged the girl, "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, buying a cake." Natsume retorted flatly.

She did not notice the presence of the devil, but his sarcasm made was a total giveway. Nonetheless, she ignored him and continued to look at Aoi.

"Onee-chan, this shop has the best cakes in town!" Aoi announced proudly, as if it was the most incredible discovery she ever had in her lifetime.

Mikan lightly laughed at this, "My friend Anna", she pointed a finger at her friend, "is the owner of this shop."

Aoi's mouth formed an 'O' and smiled warmly at Anna.

Anna giggled, "Hi! I'm Umenomiya Anna. Like Mikan-chan said, I own this place and I am honored that you love our cakes here."

Aoi almost hugged Anna, "Your cakes are to die for!"

That earned laughter.

"Thank you, Aoi-chan." Anna replied.

"Aoi-chan is really cute." Mikan patted her head.

Behind his sister, Natsume annoyingly glanced at them. His patience was already growing thin. "Oi, Aoi, let's go home."

The girls automatically shifted their focus to Natsume.

"I wonder why an angel like Aoi-chan is sibling to a devil." Mikam taunted.

Natsume and Mikan battled on a glaring contest after that witty remark from Mikan.

Sumire could no longer withstood the cold air so she stepped up, "Hi, guys. Mind if you join us?"

"Can we? I'd love to!" Aoi beamed and dragged Natsume to sit with her in an available chair. Her brother grunted in annoyance but complied. He was too tired to argue with his energetic sister.

"Hi! I'm Hyuuga Aoi," she then jabbed a thumb at Natsume, "and this is my brother, Natsume."

"We know." Sumire seductively looked at Natsume.

"Oh."

"They are my friends, Aoi-chan." Mikan started, "so you already know Anna-chan. This is Nonoko-chan." she motioned to her friend.

"Hi." Nonoko gave her a soft smile.

"That permed girl is Sumire but I call her Permy."

Aoi chuckled. "Hello, Permy-neechan!"

"Hey! Stop with that stupid nickame you, idiot!"

Mikan laughed and just ignored her comment. "And this is my best friend, Hotaru."

Hotaru waved a hand at her impassively.

Aoi grinned at them, "Nice to meet you."

"Let's fucking go home." Natsume snapped.

Aoi pouted, "I want to stay."

Natsume nudged her to move but Mikan arched her eyebrow.

"Go home alone. Leave Aoi here with us, Natsume."

Natsume lazily glances at her, "Back off, Polka."

She twitched at the nickname.

"Let Aoi stay, jerk."

Natsume ignored her as he kept on bugging Aoi to go home, and it freaking annoyed Aoi. Mikan kept on chipping in aiding Aoi.

"I want to stay."

"Go. Home."

"Make me."

"Hyuuga Aoi, do not test my patience."

"Let her stay, Natsume!"

"Stop agreeing with her, idiot!"

"Idiot? Annoying fox!"

"Ugly."

"Dirt bag."

"Pig."

"Monkey."

"You mean handsome monkey, little girl?"

"Little girl?! You... you son of the devil!"

"Childish."

"Jerk."

"How unoriginal."

The two became oblivious to the commotion they have garnered and still argued until…

"As much as we are getting entertained by your childish bantering, I would like to remind you that you two are causing disruption to other customers." Hotaru enunciated which made the two supposedly adults realized what they were doing and they both stopped but threw imaginary daggers at each other.

"Yo!"

Everyone cocked their heads, including some of the few customers, to the entrance and saw the three men walking nearing them.

"You idiot! I already told you that you are not welcome here!" Sumire whacked Koko in the head which made the latter wince in pain.

"Hey, I just wanted to see you girls." Koko goofily justified.

"Hey, man!" Mochu regarded as he recognized Natsume who only nodded at him.

"You know him, Mochu?" Mikan wrinkled her brows.

Mochu, Koko, and Kitsuneme grinned at her simultaneously and hugged her unexpectedly.

"Mikan, congrats!" Kitsumene uttered, grinning.

"We didn't know you two were dating!" Mochu added.

"I am not dating him!" She protested.

The newcomers got confused by her defensive reply. Mikan noticed this and glared at the 'possible' informers.

"Sorry I told Kitsu." Anna apologized nervously.

"Go away, you three!" Sumire darted at the trio.

"Permy, we are here to congratulate our Miss Sunshine." Koko jived annoyingly to his girlfriend. "Jokes aside, I really am surprised that you and Natsume are getting married."

"Yeah. I agree but that is Miss Sunshine we're talking about. Even _Prince Charming_ was tamed back then." Kitsuneme mused.

"Prince Charming?" Natsume got curious all of a sudden so he butted in.

"Oh you did not know? That-"

Before Koko finished his words, Sumire got a hold of his ear and twisted it with all her might.

"Ouch! Permy!"

"You idiot! I told you not to bother us because this was supposed to be a girls night out!"

"Leave my ear alone, Permy. And Natsume's here, so why can't we be?"

"Permy? You have the nerve to use that pathetic nickname at me, but Natsume-kun is an exception!"

"Natsume-kun?" Mikan cringed.

"You are pathetic, Permy." Koko replied holding dearly at his murdered ear.

She kneed him on his groin feeling annoyed making the poor Koko cried in pain.

"Aw, man. That hurts like hell."

"I bet you'll be infertile."

"Shut up."

However, someone could not move on and something kept on bugging his system so he tried to raise his question again.

"Who is Prince Charming?" This time, Natsume directly questioned Mikan and everyone waited for her to answer.

"That is-"

But for the nth time, unwanted distractions kept on coming. Someone's phone rang which disturbed –well, in Mikan's case-saved them.

"Sorry. It's mine." Nonoko apologized as she hurriedly answered her phone.

"I'm sleepy, guys. Sorry. I didn't have enough sleep and I badly need some rest, so I will excuse myself. Bye." Mikan announced and went on a hugging spree. Except for Natsume. She stuck her tongue on him in which he rolled his eyes.

"Me too."

"Yeah. It's getting late."

Then everyone bid their good byes and left one by one.

"I think we should go home too, onii-chan."

"I've been telling you that, Aoi." Natsume said sternly.

"Haha. Sorry I got too excited to meet Mikan-nee's friends."

He gave her his death glare.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is some sort of a filler to introduce some characters and they'll be useful in the future. ;)


	6. Chapter 6 - Surprise!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Naruto

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **StarElsie:** They finally met haha. Thank you for your anticipation.

 **layliaman98:** Thank you for keeping an eye on this story. I'll update as fast as I can. I hope I've given you much action on this chapter. This is a light-hearted fic so I hope you're enjoying your reading ;)

 **thebeast:** Thank you. Glad to hear you are enjoying my story :))))

 **Myyukkie:** Bickering! I love it too! Haha.

* * *

Deadlines, research papers, essays, case studies, experiments, laboratories, practicum, group works, examinations and so on and so forth.

 _Wedding_. Mikan mentally added.

The month of July was nearing its end. Her school responsibilities piled up like there was no tomorrow and the fact that her wedding was happening in less than two month's time did not help her to take a breather.

She wondered how she managed to stay alive until now. She was sleep deprived and probably malnourished. She sometimes-o _ka_ y-She oftentimes forgot to eat her breakfast and lunch and skipped dinner mostly because she rather sleeps than eat. How challenging surviving was!

And again, today, she skipped her breakfast since she woke up later than intended.

And it was not helping her that today of all days, she was stuck in a traffic jam. For two weeks now, she decided to commute because she was afraid that she would doze off while driving and of all days, here she was in the middle of a traffic.

"I have a deadline today. Professor Kimimoto is ruthless." She mumbled under her breath as she tapped her fingers on her thigh. peeking out the bus window.

 _You should not stay late_. Her inner self nagged.

 _I have a deadline._ She countered.

She closed her eyes calming her nerves. Professor Kimimoto hated when someone came late to his class not to mention late in passing his/her due works.

 _You've survived Jin-Jin._ Referring to her high school Math teacher who had an unreasonable dislike towards her. She graced a bitter laugh.

 _As if Professor Kimimoto_ _was_ _different._

Mikan prayed to all gods to grant her her simple wish: for Professor Kimimoto to become slightly merciful today but as if the universe conspired against her, the daredevil stopped discussing and looked directly at the back door where she tried her luck of sneaking but was denied.

"Miss Yukihara." the Professor called out spitefully.

She bit her lower lip and bowed low her head, "I'm sorry, Professor."

She had no more excuses. She used up most of the excuses she had on her sleeves for the last semesters so she decided to accept her defeat.

"I see you haven't changed." Professor Kimimoto, a man in his forties, said adjusting his glasses.

She slumped her shoulders and let her face remained hidden. She sat at the back not wanting any more attention and exhaled the breath she did not know she was holding.

The daredevil, on the other hand, resumed the discussion to her relief.

"Mikan, you okay?" her seatmate whispered in concern.

She nodded.

She unzipped her backpack and got her notebook and books. _Books?_ If there were bad days or worst days, for Mikan there was doomsday and it was today. She was too much concern about not getting late so she missed checking her locker where her books rely upon. She again tried her luck that Professor Kimimoto would not call her out today and let her discuss something written on the book, that she totally forgot obviously, but as if bad luck was her nickname, her professor mentioned her name. Loud enough for the whole class to turn their heads to her.

"Yukihara, can you please discuss the lesson on page 165 that I told everyone to study about?"

She slowly rose up from her seat, licked her lips and inhaled the entire oxygen of the whole room.

"Sorry sir, my book is not with me."

She personally saw the changes on her professor's face and for a second she thought he was going to eat her alive but she received worse.

"Get out of my class. NOW."

"Y-yes!"

She ran for her life and did not bother to look back.

* * *

"Mikan." Her friend, Nana bumped her shoulder on hers.

"Hi, Nana."

"You look horrible. Are you okay?" Nana asked worriedly. She was her classmate since the first year of med school and has been her constant companion ever since.

"Yes. I just feel tired." She assured recovering all her stuff from her locker. Another humiliation was unwelcome. She had enough from Kimimoto.

Her friend studied her not buying her excuse but dismissed the subject.

"Okay. But if you're unwell go to the clinic." then she left after hugging her.

She stared at her reflection from the small mirror that was glued to her locker and saw her ghostly self. She was pale and looked really sick.

 _I should eat my lunch or else I'll die._

As soon as she arrived at the canteen, she scanned the room before buying her food and looked out for Nana who was eating her lunch silently. She was on the right side near the ramen stall.

"Nana." She smiled at her and took one of the chairs.

"Mikan! I've been waiting for you."

"I simply paid a visit to the library."

"Oh. Did you eat already?"

She rummaged her bag looking for her purse, "No. I'm about to." she looked up at her friend.

"You should," Nana concluded, slurping her bowl of ramen.

She put her hands on the air in defeat and let a single laugh, "On it."

* * *

Mikan almost wanted to make a run going home. At last, school ended but not her responsibilities. She stretched out her body and walked near the bus station.

She hopped in when her bus came, paid her ticket and sat in the nearest available chair.

She relaxed her body on the cushioned seat and closed her lids. God, she was so tired. Too tired to be exact.

Sleep visited her.

Mikan was awakened by an abrupt break of the bus and she naturally asked where they were. The old woman on her side answered and it dawned her. She. Was. Three. Stations. Away. From. Home.

She hit her forehead. She called out to the bus driver to stop and hastily made a beeline for the door.

She needed to be home. The talks about her wedding were to be discussed in their home.

 _My God, how worst this day could get?_ She mumbled fishing her phone.

"Hello." If she was a stranger she would jump at the coldness of his brother's voice but she knew better. He was just pretending to be cold.

"Uhm", She let an awkward laugh, "I'll be home in thirty minutes. I slept and went past our house. Sorry."

She heard him sigh, "Okay. I'll tell everyone that you'll be late. Be safe."

"Thank you, onii-chan."

"It's nothing, Mikan. Be safe."

* * *

I'm home." Mikan announced weakly to no one. She was drained of any energy.

"Oh, Mikan. You're here already. Everyone's in the study." an old maid told her.

"Thank you, _obaa-san_ (grandma)."

The older maid bowed her head then afterward extended her hand for her school backpack which she complied to and bowed in return.

"Feeling important, Polka? Making everyone wait?"

She does not need to turn over to know who was the owner of the husky voice.

"I never told you to wait. You can proceed without me, _jerk._ " She retorted without looking back. Her remaining ounce of energy got wasted just like that.

"Oh. Hi, Neiji." She knelt down and pet her dog Neiji who ran in her direction and affectionately wiggled his tail. "Ow. How sweet of you, Neiji."

Neiji, her dog of five years licked her hand and brushed his fur unto her which made her smile.

"Tch. Neiji? You are really obsessed with _Hyuuga_." Natsume spat.

Oh yeah. She forgot. She was not alone. This time, as much as she did not want to, she looked past her shoulder to face him but remained on her knees.

" _Excuse me?_ " She raised her eyebrow the highest if that was possible.

"You are excused." He crossed his well-endowed biceps. Mikan tried to brush-off the fact that he looked godly on his crinkled black polo and black slacks adding his unkempt hair which made him more charming.

"Do not associate my _Hyuuga_ Neiji to the likes of you because he is far better than you in a hundred. _No_. In a million times."

" _Really?_ "

She smirked, this time, matching his stance, "Really."

Before Natsume could reply, Neiji the dog barked.

"See? Even my dog _Neiji_ has agreed with me and does not want to be associated with you."

She walked out and did not let him have the last word.

Her parents, Rei and the Hyuugas were chatting when Mikan entered the study.

"Good evening. I am sorry for coming late." She bowed her head low.

"Oh no, no, sweetie it's okay. Rei told us." Kaoru replied warmly.

She smiled at the lady.

"Come, sit with us." Her mother patted the space between her and her brother. She hurriedly invaded the space.

She kissed her parents and hugged her brother tightly.

"What a sweet child." Kaoru dreamily stated.

Mikan blushed forgetting that there were other people in the room.

"Tch."

She heard that annoying sound again.

Natsume unceremoniously hollered to his sit.

"What took you so long, onii-chan?" Aoi tangled her arms around her brother.

"Nothing."

 _Annoying me!_ Mikan replied in her mind.

"So, since everyone is here. Can we start our business?" Izumi asked enthusiastically bouncing both his shoulder.

"Let's start!" Kaoru exclaimed.

* * *

"I agree with Kaoru-senpai. Media should not be present. Let's just break the news the day after the wedding." Yuka stated upon seconding Kaoru's idea of refusing the presence of media in the wedding.

The other adults thoughtfully considered the idea.

"Hmm. Very well then. What do you think, Natsume?" Ioran inquired his son.

"Hn." was the only reply they received from the man.

Ioran felt embarrassed by his son's behavior so he then followed up his question by asking Mikan the same question.

"How about you, Mikan?"

They geared their heads to her.

Unfortunately, the receiver of the question was soundly sleeping on his brother's shoulder who was uncomfortable and embarrassed at the same time. Rei tried to wriggle his shoulder to wake Mikan up which was successful.

Mikan rubbed both her eyes and met eyes with his brother who signaled him where were they. She snapped and realized what she had done. She apologized frantically bowing her head for a couple of times.

"I'm so sorry. That was rude of me."

Kaoru chuckled, "No. It's okay Mikan. You looked tired. I think we should continue this some other time."

She panicked, "No! No. I mean, I'm okay. Please continue." her head was still lowered.

Her parents tapped her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Honey, don't push yourself too much. We can resume this anytime." Yuka assured.

"I'm okay, mom." She managed to smile despite feeling weak.

She then jerked her view to the Hyuugas, "Uhm, sorry but what was your question?" she scratched the back of her neck shyly.

"They are asking you if you are in favor of having no media men at _our_ wedding," Natsume answered dryly ignoring the weird looks he had obtained from everyone because usually, he would detach himself from anything that has to do with the wedding.

He shrugged. Aoi giggled.

"Oh that. Yeah. I want that."

"Are you really okay, onee-chan? You're pale." Aoi asked her in concern.

She smiled, "Yeah. Just tired."

Kaoru stood up from her seat taking them by surprise, "Well. I think we should really resume this some other time."

Mikan was alarmed and felt embarrassed so she rose up to her feet and tried to stop Kaoru, "No, Mrs. Hyuuga. Please let's continue."

Kaoru calculated but went back to her seat eventually. Mikan came after and exhaled in relief.

"So, that's settled. No media. What's next then?" Yuka tried to fire up the mood.

Natsume examined her and brazenly eyed her. Mikan turned a blind eye.

"The place! Wedding venue!" Aoi yelled. Making everyone laugh. Mikan went with the flow despite her head feeling hammered.

Rei remarked her lack of energy. He pressed her hand. Mikan nodded but he was unconvinced.

"What do you think, Mikan? Church wedding? Garden wedding? What do you prefer?" Ioran queried gaily.

"I am okay with anything."

"Let's proceed with a church wedding," Natsume answered. Noting that most women wanted to get married in a church. The reason was a mystery to him.

"I second that." Kaoru supplied to her son.

They went on and on about the details and further discussed everything.

"Mikan?" Yuka called for her daughter that was sleeping soundly on her brother's shoulder.

"I'll bring her to her room." Rei volunteered. He carried his sister, her head on his chest and the back of her knees on his arms. Mikan did not even stir. Rei excused himself and strolled into Mikan's room.

They stilled before Ioran broke the serenity.

"I think we should go too."

"Thank you, senpai. Sorry for Mikan. Our little girl looked really exhausted."

"No worries, Yuka. We understand."

* * *

 _Huh?_ Mikan was puzzled on how she ended up on her bed. Her last memory was of last night. Her trail of thoughts was disrupted by a knock on her door.

"Mikan dear, breakfast is ready."

She heard the sweet voice of her mother.

"Coming, mom!"

She sauntered to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She combed her hair and made her way to the dining.

"Good morni-" Her greeting was left unfinished because there was a certain someone who invited himself into their house.

"Good morning, sweetie. Natsume here joined us today for breakfast."

She arched her brows. Natsume being in their house smells fishy. She dined with her family and her eyes never left the intruder.

"Where's brother, mom?"

"He left last night," Yuka answered her as she served the soup.

"Why? Today is Saturday!" She whined. Her father chuckled.

"He cannot leave Nobara alone."

She pouted. She dialed her brother's number which later on was answered.

"Onii-chan!"

 _"Mikan, stop shouting."_

"Why Nobara-chan and you aren't here?" She ignored his reprimanding.

 _"We'll come over_ for _lunch."_

"Mikan, stop bothering your brother." Izumi jokingly nagged her.

"You better come for lunch! Today is a family day!"

 _"Alright."_

She ended the phone call and resumed eating.

"Mom, I want an egg. Sunnyside up."

"Sure dear."

"Do you need help?"

Instead of answering her, Yuka asked their guest, "Natsume, what do you want?"

"Coffee is fine, Yuka-san."

"Mikan, please make Natsume's coffee."

"Why me?"

"You asked me if I need help."

"Mom!"

She hushed her.

"How do you like your coffee?" She reluctantly asked him.

Natsume took the opportunity to annoy Mikan.

"I want it black. Two teaspoons of sugar."

She stood up and readied herself for the kitchen.

"Oh, and can you make me a pancake?"

Mikan fisted her knuckles until they turned white, "What else, _your Majesty?_ "

He was amused, "Nothing. That's enough."

She recouped her steps to the kitchen.

"Oh, and Polka.. "

"What?" She scowled.

"Eat with me."

She was dumbfounded. Her parents found the interaction sweet but she knew that he was just acting and just annoying her.

"Go, daughter, prepare your future husband's breakfast." Izumi chuckled.

"Dad!"

* * *

This was too much for Mikan. Her Friday morning was not the morning she expected. Sitting on their couch cozily was Natsume 'the Jerk' Hyuuga. Last Saturday, he volunteered to be his personal driver. She accidentally spilled that she was using the public transportation because of her fear to get into accidents. How silly.

She groaned. He smirked.

"Wipe that annoying smirk out of your face."

"Good morning to you too, Polka."

She grabbed a bread and drank her milk before strolling out of their house.

"Bye, mom and dad! Love you!"

"Love you too," Izumi replied.

She kissed her parents goodbye. She glanced back to check if Natsume was following her.

"You're not wearing skirts." He declared.

Mikan even refused to wear dresses and skirts which she loved. Why? From day one that Natsume volunteered to drive her to and from school, he boldly peeks on his underwear prints. He went from Polka to Strawberry to Flower and the list went on.

So to avoid herself from killing him, she decided that her best solution would be to wear jeans to cover up herself from a certain pervert.

He had a copy of her schedule Yuka had given him. From Mondays-Fridays he always drives her except Thursdays which were her free day.

And today, the last day of the week, she painfully took a rode with him. They've been doing this for a week now.

"Don't you have an office to tend to?" She barked.

He shrugged, "I am the son of the owner. I can do whatever I want."

"How convenient." She howled looking out the window.

"I'll pick you up at four, Panda." He said unbothered.

Her jaw dropped, "How do you do that?"

He replied focusing on his driving, "Simple. I'm an expert."

"Creep. I decided to wear jeans and to cover up but you still managed to peek on my bra under my thick t-shirt." She was fanning her hands.

"That's not thick enough, then."

"I really hate you, pervert."

"The feeling is mutual, Panda."

* * *

The ride felt like forever. Mikan did not wait for Natsume to went out of the car. The moment they pulled over in front of the university, she unbuckled and stormed out of her way.

"Oi. See you at four."

She could see his annoying smirk on her back without even taking a glance. She did not waste her time and made her way inside the campus.

"Isn't it, the Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Oh my god! Why is he here?"

"He's hot."

"I heard his fiancée's studying here."

"Lucky girl."

 _Lucky._ Mikan wanted to puke. When she knew that she distanced herself enough, she tilted her head to where Natsume was and saw that he was not yet leaving.

 _Maybe liking the attention. Jerk._

* * *

Natsume surely enjoyed his time these past few days. Annoying his fiancée was such a fun thing.

He was amused whenever he got the chance to peek on her panties and her initial reaction to freak out was a total sight. He did not know why but he sure enjoys his time but he was disappointed when she came in her jeans. No more peeking for him. A smart move.

The time she sat beside him on his car, her face automatically got sour. He smirked inwardly. Maybe he could still get on her nerve with her jeans and shirt.

"Don't you have an office to tend to?"

 _Great. She started._

"I am the son of the owner. I can do whatever I want."

He knew his reply would aggravate her even more. True, his office time was not the typical nine to five like any regular employees but he, being the director of their company made him busier than the rest. How he managed to fool around and be a professional at the same time was a skill he never knew he had.

He went beyond to annoy a girl he just met for a reason he did not know. He always on the clock waiting for Mikan in the living room. Yuka or sometimes a maid would accompany him then without a word or a glance, Mikan would stroll outside and ride his car in silence.

Then she would erupt once inside.

"How convenient."

He could not miss the annoyance in her tone. he definitely liking this. It was a first for him to be interested in annoying a girl. Most of the time he would go his way to avoid the flocks but here he was, disturbing his own routine for a spur of amusement.

He dis not bother to retort.

"I'll pick you at four, Panda."

He saw it. He saw how her eyes widened. How she was flustered. How she covered her chest with her arms. He suppressed the grin that was creeping out of him. Rather, he masked his face with his nonchalance.

"How do you do that?" Her words were deadly and accusing.

"Simple. I'm an expert."

Honestly, he randomly guessed the panda thing. He never thought she was really wearing one. And it hit a nerve. He could feel her fury. The way she covered her chest confirmed it and he knew by then that her bra prints were a panda.

"Creep. I decided to wear jeans and to cover up but you still managed to peek on my bra under my thick t-shirt."

"That's not thick enough, then."

"I really hate you, pervert."

"The feeling is mutual, Panda."

She hastily exited his car when they arrived in front of Tokyo University. This was her reaction since Monday.

"Oi. See you at four." He waited for her until she was inside then driving his way to his office. He ignored the glances and whispers of some female students were giving him.

* * *

"Natsume, where are we going?"

Mikan asked him when he told her that they were going somewhere.

"We're trying your wedding dress and my tux." He replied cooly.

"Oh. Are the others already there?"

"Aren't you angry at me?"

"I already forgive you."

This was one thing he observed about Mikan. She would be angry but moved on swiftly as if nothing happened.

"Everyone is already there." he continued.

"Okay." She looked outside her arms crossing over her chest.

The boutique shop was high-end. It was not too big nor too small. It was.. _exact_. The outside was finished in clear glass where some of the designer wedding gowns and tuxedos were displayed. Exterior walls were furnished in concrete stuccos. The door was automated. The beauty outside was unparalleled inside. When they entered, they were greeted by traditional chandeliers that were seen in palaces sparkling elegantly in a high ceiling. The marbled tile shining reflecting their figures. Ladies in black pencil skirts matched with a black blouse, their hair in neat bun assisted them.

"Hyuuga." Natsume informed the women.

"This way, sir, and madam."

"Mikan." The assisting lady looked lost.

"Call me Mikan." She cleared out.

"I'm sorry but we are not allowed to, ma'am."

'No. Call me that. Please."

"Ah yes, ma'a- Mikan." The lady was not sure and embarrassed. Mikan smiled brightly.

A meter away from them, she saw her friends waiting for them. Also some guys she does not know. Maybe Natsume's entourage. She also saw Aoi, Nobara and her brother.

"Onii-chan!" She hugged her brother and kissed her friends. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Hotaru were already present.

"God, we are waiting like forever," Sumire complained tapping her gold stilettos.

"Mikan." She froze. The last time she heard that voice was about five years ago. She slowly turned around and was greeted by a blonde boy who was smiling in her widely. His blue eyes were shimmering under the dim light of the boutique shop. He looked a real-life Prince Charming in his white polo and jeans.

"R-Ruka-pyon." She awkwardly replied but held a small smile.

The air became thick and they were in a lull.

"Ruka." Natsume greeted his best friend.

"Natsume." Ruka hugged Natsume in a brotherly way.

"Glad you came."

"Of course. I am your best man."

"I assumed you already know my bride."

"Yes. I know Mikan."

"Are you okay?" Sumire whispered to Mikan.

"Yes." She muttered.

"How have you been, Mikan?" Ruka asked endearingly, caressing her arm in a friendly manner, his grin not leaving his beautiful face.

Mikan smiled lovingly at him, "I'm fine. I missed you, Ruka-pyon!" beaming at her old friend.

"Me too."

"You're staying here?"

"Nah. I'll be back in France after two days and we'll be here in the wedding a day before."

"Really? I thought you're staying in Japan."

"I will after finishing all the papers I have left in France. I'm planning to open my vet clinic here in Tokyo," he supplied.

Mikan angled her head, "That's good news!"

They were in the lounge area.

Sumire faked a cough, "They are calling us, guys."

The two who were lost in their reunion both chuckled shyly.

"Sorry. Yes. Yes." Ruka answered, offering his arm to Mikan which she took.

Natsume was behind them.

 _Miss Sunshine met Prince Charming._ How he discovered that it was Ruka, was a total serendipity. When he broke the news, Ruka reacted uncomfortably and asked him directly. Knowing he could not lie to Natsume, he told him and admitted to anything: he was Mikan's ex-boyfriend and she was his first love and so was he.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for those people who reviewed, followed and favourited! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. One more chapter until the wedding :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Numbered Days

**DISCLAIMER:** Disclaimed.

 **Beta-ed:** DreamingReverie.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER SEVEN**_

The wedding coordinators that the Hyuugas and Yukiharas had paid to organize everything did a good job in doing their tasks by accomplishing all of the necessary things that were needed for the event in a short span of time. This job well done lifted a huge amount of burden to both parties and enabled them to focus on more important duties laid on their plates especially on their respective companies.

Swiftly, like a wind breeze that had passed, there were only two weeks left until the wedding and Mikan was getting all emotional and melancholic not in a romantic sort of way, but more on just the thought and feeling of her getting married. Being like this, she made sure that she spent her time wisely with her family and friends. And as discreetly as possible, her parents hid their sadness from her with a poor attempt since it was really impossible to do. On the other hand, her friends had all the stamina and excitement to throw her a party.

"We should throw a bridal shower!" Sumire cajoled, snapping everyone from whatever tasks they were dealing at hand. They were spending time at Nonoko's flat, watching some sappy romantic movie which was not entertaining enough to their liking.

Unsure, Mikan replied reluctantly, "I really don't think I'm up to that."

Sumire rolled her eyes, "Come on, don't be a party-pooper! Your single days are already numbered."

"You should throw some, Mikan-chan. You're getting married in two weeks after all," Anna supplied, propping her head in her direction.

She kept her mouth shut.

"Besides, don't you miss Misaki-senpai? Sure, she would come to your wedding but you'll be restricted in chatting with her during the event," Nonoko, being a hospitable host, served them lemonades and sashimi while convincing her.

"Just follow them, Mikan," Hotaru quickly glanced at her before bringing her attention back to her phone reading e-mails.

She pondered but still doubtful, "Okay. You four, then Nobara-chan, Misaki-senpai, and Aoi-chan. I think that's enough."

Sumire was going to protest for her few invites but Hotaru interrupted her, "Then all's good," she abruptly turned to Sumire, "Since this is your idea, you're the one who is going to handle this."

Sumire grinned triumphantly, "Okay. Give me three days."

* * *

Sumire was not joking when she said that all she needed was three days. She pulled off an unsurprisingly acceptable bridal shower _slash_ bachelorette party for Mikan and although Sumire was against the idea, she honored Mikan's request to invite a selected people which only included them, Nobara, Misaki, and Aoi. She decided to choose one of the glamorous condominiums in Tokyo and rented a room, overlooking the magnificent skyscrapers of Tokyo that were more beautiful at night. Since she was a terrible cook, most of the food she prepared were ordered and her friends thoughtfully brought from home while Misaki took charge of bringing some alcohols that would sustain them throughout the night.

"Mikan-chan!" Misaki pulled her into an embrace, ruffling her hair. Misaki was their four-year older senpai (senior) at Alice Academy. She was a brown-eyed woman, gracing a pale red-layered hair that rested on her shoulder. Mikan and she belonged to the same club back then.

Mikan, who was happy to see her senior, reciprocated the gesture, showing how much she missed her whom she looked up to as a big sister. When Misaki graduated from the academy, she made sure that the connection between them would not be severed. They communicated through e-mails, chats, and texts, and as part of the tradition they established (from their club way back Alice Academy time), they meet up from time to time. When Misaki learned of her marriage, she gave her a ring and congratulated her.

"Senpai! I'm glad you came!"

Misaki playfully punched her left arm, "Of course! You're my favorite junior."

Everyone was already present by the time Misaki had arrived.

"I give credit to Shouda for having an eye to look for a decent place," Hotaru stated, munching some of the chips she brought herself.

Sumire raked her hair boastfully while smirking, "Okay, I prepared a program. This is a slumber party. First, let's settle down."

Hotaru loathed the theme but still wore her pajamas.

They complied, all sitting on the carpeted floor in a circular manner. Mikan sat in between Misaki and Hotaru. Aoi was in front of her, occupying the space between Nonoko and Anna. Sumire sat next to Anna then Nobara.

Sumire beamed cheekily, "The first part of the program is congratulating the bride!"

"That should be the last part, right?" Aoi inquired, frowning.

"No. Our last part is our message."

"Isn't it the same?"

"No, Aoi-chan. Our congratulatory messages differ from our good luck messages."

Aoi dropped her case seeing she would not win this one.

They said their congratulatory messages although Hotaru was not invested at first in the idea.

"So, uhm, what's next?" Nobara shyly asked.

Sumire confidently smirked, "We're going to play!"

"What kind of game?" Anna asked, resting on her stomach while wiggling both her legs.

"Never have I ever."

"Wow. Something new, huh," Hotaru mocked which earned a snicker from Aoi.

Misaki grinned, slightly tapping Hotaru on the shoulder, "Hotaru-chan, give it a rest."

"You're really talented at ruining the mood, Imai," Sumire scoffed.

"Alright-y, let's play!" Anna announced gleefully, brushing off the tension.

Sumire explained the rules of the game. The person who was talking should reveal something that she had never done before and those who had been guilty should drink the vodka poured in the shot glasses that were provided individually for them. The vodka served as some sort of their punishment/consolation for being honest.

"That's all. Questions?" Sumire eyed her friends.

They all shook their heads, except Hotaru.

"I'll start!" Nonoko volunteered, "Never have I ever stolen anything!"

Nonoko expectantly looked at her friends. Misaki, Aoi, Sumire, and Hotaru drunk the vodka.

"I stole my brother's _Gameboy_ before," Aoi confessed.

"Really? What did he do then?" Anna could not take her curiosity on her sleeves.

"Nothing. He loves me too much to the extent of ignoring my antics."

"How sweet of him!" Nonoko's eyes were sparkling as she delivered her words.

Mikan rolled her eyes in disagreement.

Sumire then shared her own part, "I stole one of Koko's boxers."

Hotaru did not hide her disgust on the bluntness while the others simply laughed.

She bragged, "That's a commemoration for our first night together."

"Stop. We do not want to hear this nasty story of yours," Hotaru said scornfully.

The game was suspended momentarily if not for Misaki's voice.

"Well, mine's simple. I stole a couple of yens from my mom's."

"Senpai!" Mikan blissfully giggled.

"You never, Mikan-chan?" Misaki asked dubiously attacking Anna's homemade cookies.

Mikan shook her head frantically.

Then they all looked at Hotaru, who was the only one not yet saying anything, "We had this grand theft chase; Subaru and me when we were kids. We stole each other's toys but not admitting to anything. We formed some sort of an un-named game between us."

They found the revelation very, very funny and _weird_ for no concrete reason. Maybe because both siblings were stoic and serious so it was hard for the girls to imagine them doing something out of their characters.

"Aw. I wished I was able to join your little game. I bet that was a hell of fun!" Mikan nonsensically piped getting all excited like a child on Christmas.

"Who's next?" Sumire queried, rolling her head blithely.

"Nonoko-chan should call out whose next," Nobara suggested, bowing her head a little lower.

"That's a good idea."

"Then, Hotaru-chan," Nonoko grinned sheepishly.

Hotaru accepted the challenge.

"Never have I ever broken something at a friend's house then never told him/her of my crime," she said in a monotone.

They all drunk their vodkas heartily then laughed at their own wickedness. When the joy-filled room calmed, they individually revealed their 'dark' secrets.

"Permy, I was the one who broke your chandelier in your apartment," It was Mikan who first started the confession.

"You dimwit! I thought that was Koko!"

Mikan bowed her head but stifled a laugh, "Sorry!"

"Forgiven. Besides, I was the one who broke your father's DVD rack back in high school."

"It's okay. He threw it out."

They high-fived then grinned at each other idiotically.

"Anna-chan, it was me. The one who accidentally shattered your favorite bowl."

"Nonoko-chan, it's okay. I set your microwave on fire before. Remember?"

"That was... you?"

"...uh. Yeah. Sorry."

They all snorted at the silly-not-sorry admission between the two.

"How the hell did you set that on fire?" Sumire side-tracked which received no answer.

Aoi shared her own experience, not shying away, "I stained my friend's comforter with chocolate but never admitted to it."

They got lost all of a sudden, not knowing how to react then erupted in a series of laughter.

"God, maybe she thought she pooped her own sheet," Misaki hilariously told them.

Again, they snickered boisterously. Sumire had unconsciously slapped Nobara's arm due to being overjoyed.

"Mine was… I was afraid of my friend's parent and never admitted that I was the one who poured the bleaching powder on one of the paintings they were collecting," Nobara fidgeted.

All the girls felt amused and were weirded out by the bizarre story.

"Why the _fuck_ do you have a bleaching powder with you?" Sumire blurted out.

Nobara was perturbed by her sudden outburst. "We were doing some project that needs bleaching b-but I accidentally spilled some on that painting."

They were mummed.

"I would not admit to that myself," Hotaru supported, giving her rare small smile at Nobara.

Misaki was the last one to talk, "Hmm. I've broken a lot of thing at my friends' place but I think the worst was when I unhinged Tono's fridge."

A pregnant pause.

Then together, their jaws dropped. Hotaru even lifted her eyes to Misaki.

"Un-unhinged?" Mikan asked nervously, aghast.

"Yeah. We are moving things, which I totally forgot why we were moving in the first place, but yeah, I somewhat unhinged the door of the fridge. Tono thought it was Tsubasa because I left that fridge after my crime and Tsubasa was examining it when Tono arrived so he was the one who received all the blame," Misaki explained viciously, snickering at the memory.

"That was... _brutal_ ," Aoi commented, her mouth agape.

"We should never get on Misaki-senpai's bad side," Nonoko whispered to Anna which was still heard by everyone.

Misaki offered to take her turn, "Okay! My round. Never have I ever...", she hanged her next words briefly, "...kissed a girl!"

Mikan and Hotaru sipped their vodkas. Sumire had her own afterward.

"We kissed!" Mikan threw her arms on Hotaru which the latter tried to evade.

"You kissed me, idiot," Hotaru corrected.

Mikan childishly grinned at her best friend, before Sumire spoke.

"I was curious how it would feel. So I kissed this random girl at a bar and concluded that I am not into girls."

"Explorer, huh," Misaki teased.

They already made two rounds and felt tipsy but their little game went on. They were unexpectedly enjoying this and even discovered things from each other that were not shared before or things that sent them into a minor fit of shockwave.

"My turn! My turn!" Aoi said slurrily, clapping both her hands, "Never have I ever had made out with someone!"

Everyone grabbed their shot glasses except Mikan and Hotaru. Nobara was even reluctant but clutched onto hers.

Sumire gave Nobara a sly smile, "Didn't know you have it there."

Nobara's cheeks went pink.

"Permy! Stop that. You're embarrassing Nobara-chan."

Even though embarrassed, Nobara started the new round, "W-well... Umm... Rei and I have been together since high school and l-like normal couples do, we... "

"Okay. We understand, Ibaragi. You don't need to explain yourself," Sumire still had that sly smile, teasing Nobara with her eyes. The shy girl blushed all the more.

"What's more shocking to me is Nonoko-chan. Imagine Tobita doing that," Misaki did not even bother to hide her stunned look.

"Senpai!" Nonoko got flustered, chortling shyly.

They teased each other here and there before Anna took her turn.

"Kitsu and I often do that," Anna casually revealed, as if making out was an everyday routine for her and her boyfriend.

Hotaru who was not able to hold her peace, made a comment, "Anna, please do it discreetly. I even witnessed one of your make-out sessions."

The culprit was unaffected and seemed prideful which made them point a look at her.

"No offense but you look so innocent, onee-chan," Aoi said.

"None taken. So does Nobara-senpai."

The girl mentioned was now thinking of burying herself, reddened both from embarrassment and intakes of vodka.

Mikan called out Sumire to disclose her own story which aimed to save Nobara from her humiliation seeing the poor girl needed some rescuing.

"Koko and I are passionate lovers. _Puh-lease,_ we've done more than making out," Sumire rolled her eyes playfully. Unapologetic of spilling her private life with her friends.

"Eew," Mikan crinkled her nose.

"Don't play clean on me, Yukihara. You'll soon do that with Natsume-kun."

Two people were now feeling disgusted.

"Stop putting ideas in my mind, Permy-nee I can't imagine my aloof brother doing that," Aoi made face whilst made the girls ached their own stomach from too much sniggering. Hotaru smiled a little at the humorous remark of Aoi.

"I am married. Of course, Tsubasa and I are doing more than making out," Misaki winked, leaving the details to her juniors' imagination. Tsubasa and she were married for two years now and they're already planning on having a baby before the year ends.

She received an 'ooohs' from her company and an imaginary badge of honor, declaring her as their 'Queen' which she laughed off dismissively.

Sumire considerably spilled the thought that was bugging her, "Really, Yukihara, you've never done it before? With Ruka-kun?"

Mikan sobered up by the spontaneity of her friend and had a coughing fit.

"Ruka-nii?" Aoi asked, confirming if her assumption was correct.

Reluctantly, Mikan nodded. Hotaru narrowed her eyes on Sumire with which she dusted off unaffectedly.

"He's my ex-boyfriend, Aoi-chan," Mikan warily clarified, conflicted if she should tell her or not.

"Really? So you are that girl who he always talked with onii-chan when we were in States!" Aoi made no big deal of the discovery which relieved them.

"But really, Mikan-nee? You have never done it with Ruka-nii?" she continued.

She felt crampy all of a sudden. The feeling of being questioned by the sister of the man she was going to marry was _awkward._

"No. We kissed and cuddled but never made out but if you can call five minutes of kissing and cuddling a make out then we have done it before," She was blushing madly and felt uneasy saying private things about her.

Aoi snorted, "He's too soft and gentle."

Misaki guffawed amicably, "I agree. I was thinking back then that he would never do things without first asking Mikan. I bet he would ask for Mikan's permission before kissing her."

"Senpai! That is because he respects my decision of not going beyond kissing," Mikan defended, pouting.

Misaki grinned, poking her playfully, "Alright, alright."

"Hey, it's getting late. One last question then let's eat our super late dinner," Sumire suggested.

"Okay. My turn!" Nonoko squatted, bouncing herself back and forth, "Never have I ever had… sex."

Misaki, Sumire, Anna.. and Nobara drank from their shot glasses.

 _Nobara._ Yes.

"You're full of surprises, Ibaragi," Sumire's tone was taunting but not judging and a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Nobara lowered her head in embarrassment. She was sweating thickly even though the air-conditioning was working incredibly. It was not helping that all the girls' eyes were resting on her. She tried to look up but soon hide her face when she saw their gleaming eyes.

Misaki pulled her knees to her chest, "It barely registered my mind that Anna-chan admitted blatantly that she was sexually active herself because I was too dumbfounded by Nobara's shy confession."

The comment made them go wild.

"...You really never know, huh," Aoi worded out, implying something on her words.

"Umm, well... I sometimes sleep over on Rei's apartment so… y-yeah.. " she was stuttering, she would never ever play this game again.

Sumire inched herself closer to Nobara, a teasing grin on her face, "So... how was he, _seductress_?"

She was burning red.

"Permy!" Mikan was stopping her friend from her grilling session.

"What? I'm curious."

"Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable, Shouda?" Hotaru venomously uttered.

Sumire quickly stated her defense, "This is Yukihara Rei we are talking about. He was so secretive that a little knowledge of him would excite me. Don't tell me you've never gotten curious about him, too?"

At the back of their minds they were agreeing at her point but unlike Sumire, they kept their curiosity on themselves. Even Mikan's interest peaked at this.

"So?" Sumire continued.

"Uh... umm... he varies," Nobara confessed, a little shy.

Aoi blinked blankly as she egged Nobara for a more detailed explanation, "What do you mean by 'he varies'?"

Nobara stared at the carpeted floor, nearly passing out from embarrassment, "Sometimes he's gentle, most of the time he's intense," her last word was almost a whisper.

Pause.

It was Misaki who first lose it, "I don't know about you, but when Nobara dropped the word 'intense' my imagination went wild comprehending of what she really meant by _that._ "

Nonoko felt all her blood run to her face whereas Anna and Aoi giggled. Even Hotaru momentarily lost her usual cool facade by the choice of word.

The scandalized Mikan who tried her best not to use her imagination lay down her heart, "I think I'll never see my brother the same way as before after knowing that."

Sumire patted Nobara on the back, "Girl, you're my spirit animal."

The rest of the evening was spent pigging out on all the food and snacks they hoarded and emptying all the alcoholic beverages they've sneaked out. They were ranting and ranting; even dancing stupidly and only stopped when they could no longer hold themselves up.

* * *

Prior to the bridal shower _slash_ bachelorette party _slash_ slumber party, Misaki texted Mikan if she could meet up with her and Tsubasa because, according to her, Tsubasa was bugging her about missing his junior. The couple welcomed her to their humble bungalow. They were residing in Nakano, a small ward of Tokyo. This was her first time visiting them and she learned that Hikari, Tsubasa's younger sister, a year younger than her, was living with them in the meantime until she gets employed.

Her favorite senior didn't change at all, aside from some stubbles and longer hair. The birthmark under his eyes was still cute. When Tsubasa saw her, he put his act of a hurt brother being uninformed of his sister's wedding, which made Mikan guilty. However, he put a stop to his terrible act and congratulated her.

The Andous were as animated as ever. They were both still bad-mouthing Akira Tonouchi, their senior from Alice Academy who was a prominent womanizer of the academy (unfortunately, he carried his reputation up to adulthood) who was still a good guy, nonetheless. Tono, who was currently on his vacation abroad, was also one of Mikan's close senpais back in the academy. She hoped that he could make it in time for her wedding.

After a hearty meal and a dinner filled with stories, composed mostly of embarrassing moments during their academy life (all thanks to Misaki), they decided to separate ways with a promise that this meal won't be their last and that Mikan will always be welcome in their household. Tsubasa reminded her of phoning Kaname as the blondie was feeling sorry because he could not attend the said event having been residing in a foreign country, miles away from Japan.

"Bye, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai," the couple squeezed her into a tight embrace, then whirled herself to Hikari saying goodbye while hugging her.

"Bye, Mikan-chan!"

* * *

Izumi could feel what they call 'pre-wedding jitters'. Whenever the wedding crossed his mind, his heart felt a pang, as if being clenched and drained of blood. He tried to cheer himself by spending his time alone in his study, looking at Mikan's pictures from the photo album.

"Dad?" He missed Mikan's presence entering his study, being too absorbed by his own brooding.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why are you here alone?"

Mikan noticed the look on his face, so she jived to his father, "What's bothering you, Dad?" she then saw the photo album and had her answer. She smiled at her father assuring him as she conveyed her unsaid message of assurance to him.

Izumi understood. He grinned sheepishly at his lovely daughter pulling her into a tight hug, "You are getting married in three days," he tried to sound cheerful, "Our home would finally be at peace."

"Dad!" she cried, her mouth was protruding.

He chuckled before going serious. He looked intently into Mikan's eyes, sighing heavily, "Mikan... I mean… I-I'm sorry. We put you on this. As your parents we shou-"

Mikan, knowing what Izumi was trying to say, immediately dismissed him, "Daddy, you put me into nothing," her tone was tender and understanding, "This is my decision. I want to do this. I accepted this. You've given me an option, remember? And this is _my_ choice," she gave him time to swallow everything before proceeding, "So please, stop being guilty because it makes me feel that I made a wrong decision," she joked before letting herself go from the hug before holding his hand. "I love you and our family and if I would be in the same situation over and over again, my decision would still be the same."

Izumi cracked. He felt useless and weak. He was the father of the family but Mikan did more than what he could do. Before he had the chance to say anything, Mikan beat him to it.

"Do not think of that," he glanced to her daughter, Mikan peered at him as if she was able to read his mind, "You did nothing wrong, dad. You aren't useless or whatever. You're the most amazing daddy in the world. You worked hard for our family and did everything for us. You're always there at our most precious times - both good and bad, even when I had my first period," she jested, assuring her father, "So stop being dramatic and get back to your old self; beaming and grinning all the time."

He sniffed, and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "You really are my favorite daughter."

"I am your _only_ daughter, dad."

"Still, you are my favorite."

" _Ha ha._ Very funny, daddy."

They indulged in the peacefulness that enveloped them.

"I love you, my baby. You will always be my little girl. Tell me if Natsume would do bad things to you and I will personally castrate him," he took her into his arms and told her how much he loves her.

"I love you too, dad, and mom, too. You're both amazing," she kissed him on the cheek and grinned, "I also love onii-chan even though most of the time he's annoying."

He smiled at her, pushing all the negative feelings swelling inside of him and with strong resolve, told himself that he would do everything to protect his daughter from any form of harm.

* * *

 **A/N:** I had fun writing this chapter (esp. the game part of the girls). Sorry if Natsume is not here. He'll be up next chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Your opinions matter. I don't know if I delivered my intention in this chapter clearly but I hope it is clear. Haha.

Thank you for those who keep on following this story! :)

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **StarElsie:** Haha. Yeah. Finally, he made his entrance. What do you think about his role in this story? Haha.

 **layliaman98:** Natsume's a genius and about winning Mikan.. let's see in the future haha. This is the update for you! Hope you like it.

 **DreamingReverie:** Huhu. Thank youuuuu. You're such a patient and kind teacher hahahaha. I owe my improvements to you *hugs* I myself cannot believe I have improved in a short period of time. I tried to re-read and review my chapters to make them more entertaining. And yep, I planned this all in my mind and in my notes haha. I am a few chapters ahead in my planning :) Your suggestions are very useful and helpful. Hihi. Their relationship will improve (Natsume and Mikan). I just love their usual bickerings haha. Thank you sooooo muuuuucccchhhhhh.

 **Myyukkie:** Yay! Ruka's the ex-boyfriend. Honestly, I first thought of Kaname or Reo (I never consider Tsubasa) but settled for Ruka since it seems to fit haha. For the break-up reason, it will be revealed but not so soon but do not expect so much from it haha. About their feelings, I'll convey them to the future chapters. Stay tuned! ;)

The wedding's happening next chapter. I'm editing and proof-reading it and will ask for April's help haha ( **DreamingReverie)** her magic works the best ;)


	8. Chapter 8 - We Got Married

**DISCLAIMER:** Disclaimed. I do not own anything.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER EIGHT_**

Natsume was grouchier than his usual self. It was because people kept on bustling on his hotel suite invading his personal space. That was one of the things he hated. Not that he had a particular liking for things or people. Hired personnel for his wedding come in and out uninvited and he was perplexed but did not say a word. He was tempted to say snide remarks but he kept his mouth shut. He was trying his best on this.

He was scowling the whole time. He scowled at the three female attendants who shamelessly stealing glances at him like he was a delicious meal (he was delicious after all) and he scowled at Amane Rui, his stylist, whose hands kept on brushing him subtly. That was bothersome. He had to take gallons of self-control not to hit him.

"My, you look more edible!" Rui's annoying voice rang the whole room. He placed his hands on Natsume's collar, adjusting his necktie. "And an all-white tuxedo makes you more attractive and I would love to-oh, I can't say it here it's... R-rated, Natsume-kun!" He winked at him which made Natsume mumbled curses under his breath and gave him his warning look but Rui was not deterred a bit.

His foul mood continued as one of the female attendants giggled and blushed amidst fixing his hair in a slicked-back style. To end things faster, even though he did not want to, he called Rui to finish it up or else he would flip out and lose all the self-control he had because of the annoying girl.

He thanked the heavens when the clock hit three o' clock. It was the time that the 'invaders' were to leave his suite which made the females very sad. He swore that if he spent another minute with them, he would go mad and flip out.

When everyone's gone, he plopped himself on the couch and rested both his arms sideways. He was staring blankly at the ceiling and was sighing deeply when a knock disturbed whatever he was thinking.

"Nattie." How he despised that nickname.

He whirled around to see Kaoru standing in the doorway, she was beaming so brightly. She sauntered her way to the couch and sit comfortably. Natsume moved a bit to give room for her.

Kaoru cheekily smiled at him, "You're grumpier than usual, Nattie."

He rolled his eyes.

"It's funny to see you getting nervous. This is a rare moment."

"I am no-"

"Hush. You can't fool me."

He shut up. He heard his mother breathed heavily.

Kaoru crossed her legs, "I never thought that this day would come and imagine how glorious I've felt when you said yes to this marriage. Not that I'll take no for an answer."

He didn't comment back.

Kaoru proceeded to babble, "I always worry about you, Natsume. You're different than normal kids and that made an unsettling feeling inside of me."

"You made it sound like I'm some kind of lunatic."

His mother chuckled at his saucy retort, "A bit," then she continued, "You never ask for help or rely on people. I never know what's on your mind. That makes me so worried."

"What are you worried about? I'm fine." He declared, looking straight ahead of him.

She took an air before letting it out, "You never tell me things. I can't even tell if you're happy or sad. You're always dressed in mystery."

"Stop exaggerating things, mom." He abruptly jerked his head to her direction.

"Hey, I'm not exaggerating. I really don't know a single thing about you. I don't know when's your first kiss or what age did you lost your virginity."

"What the hell." He growled.

Her laughter was the only thing that was breaking the silence, "So tell me. Who was your first kiss? Do you sleep around much? With who? Tell me." She nudged his side playfully which made him glared at his mother.

"I've been hearing rumors about you sleeping with those socialites. In fact, one of them approached me asking for round two with you. Maybe she was impressed by your performance." Kaoru continued teasing him with an amused face.

He did not mask his annoyance, "Stop knitting stories. It's not funny. You're doubly annoying than Aoi."

"What's wrong with that?" She asked innocently.

"You know that I don't do that."

She was really having fun. Natsume's soured face was fuelling her to annoy him even more.

"Is this your confession that you're still a virgin? Wow. I'm impressed. I was not informed that my son's a virginity keeper."

He closed his eyes and his jaws clenched.

"You're too cute, Nattie."

Her amusement continued and she kept on bothering him, prying on his private life and annoying the hell out of him in which he resigned and did not fight back.

Kaoru suddenly fell silent. This bothered him.

"What?" He asked when he could no longer bear the silence.

"Nothing."

"Tch."

She stifled a laugh, "I'm just wondering."

"About what?" He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Kaoru placed her hand on his thigh, "Why did you say yes to this?"

He rolled his eyes, "Because you're annoying the hell out of me."

She raised an eyebrow, amused, "That's so unlike you. You're not the type to do this. I mean, agreeing on something you would not want to do."

He did not answer. She did not press on the matter.

They were both looking at the beautiful scenery outside. The Tokyo skyscrapers were magnificent.

"It's because I know you're worried." He stated all of a sudden.

When his mother did not make a comment, he continued, "I don't know why you're pushing on this and what benefits would it bring to me but that is the first time I saw you very determined."

"I'm always determined." She commented.

Again, he rolled his eyes, "You're _extra_ determined. And this is your very first request to me. You never asked me about anything before."

She leaned on him, "That's it? You said yes because of that?"

"Yes. So that you'll stop bothering me."

"You just don't want to admit that mother knows best."

"Tch. As if."

"What? You're contradicting me?"

"What kind of mother forces their son to marry a stranger?" He taunted.

"Me." She answered back shamelessly, "You're right. I am worried about you and I thought that if there's someone beside you while you continue in your life, I don't need to worry because she will look out for you."

He snorted on that, "What you mean is I will look out for her."

She leaned closer, "What do you mean?"

"That girl is so clumsy and accident-prone. You just burdened me, _mom._ "

"Oh. I think it's starting."

He was confused, "What's starting?"

"Something they call 'Mikan Magic'."

"What are you blabbing about?" His short eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"Nothing."

They both let the comfortable silence to sit with them. They were in that state until Kaoru pulled Natsume into a hug. He protested but complied.

"Drop your manly act. I can hug you all I want, Nattie."

"Then _drop_ that stupid nickname."

"If you stop acting all tough. Let me baby you one last time. After this, you'll start making babies of your own. I'm so excited!"

"Mom." He said in a warning tone.

For the umpteenth time, she chuckled heartily, "What so embarrassing about sharing your sex life? I'm your mother and you're a capable and energetic young man."

He thought it was the end of the conversation.

"But for real, I'm curious. What age did you first do it? I was eighteen when I first did it. That was heavenly."

That did it, "Leave this room, mom."

She was unaffected by her son's sour attitude and kept on laughing, "I love you, Nattie. Please take care of Mikan and give me a grandchild instantly. Probably before the year ends."

He shoved her out of his hotel suite not wanting any more of this conversation.

Seriously, both of them could not hold a decent conversation.

* * *

There's no going back. Mikan rubbed both her sweating palms in an attempt to calm her nerves.

The almost three months of preparation and waiting had finally come and it was freaking the hell out of her.

She never thought that getting married would be this distressing. Her friends kept on telling her to relax but how can she? She was getting married in less than an hour and her life would never be the same again.

"You acting like an idiot won't calm your nerves." Hotaru was staying with her in the makeshift waiting room of the cathedral where she would bid goodbye to her single status.

"Can't help it."

"If you're having second thoughts you still have time to run."

She laughed at the suggestion.

"If you keep this up, I, myself would go my way to stop this wedding."

She propped her chin to her intertwining hands, then heaved a sigh, "I'm just nervous. I mean, who wouldn't? My life would take a 360-degree turn after this."

Hotaru looked at her with her infamous violet cold eyes, "You hold your life, idiot. Whether you allow your circumstance to take its round or not, it's your call. Besides, you decided on this so man up."

Her best friend was right. She needed to man up for her own decision. She decided on this and all the consequences it bore should be shouldered by her. Bravely.

She lost for words all of a sudden.

Then in the most unexpected way, Hotaru did something very unusual for her; she pulled Mikan into a hug. Mikan took this time to spoil herself. This was a rare moment for her after all.

"You're always strong and selfless and I know, even though you won't admit to this, you're afraid. You are debating with yourself if you really did the right thing or if you'll be okay in the future. That, we really don't know but one thing I know, you'll surpass whatever stumbling blocks come your way because you never give up and that's admirable. So don't back out now and try your best to become a good wife to Hyuuga." She thoughtfully paused, "Then make him fall for you real hard so you can take away his company from him. You can give me half after."

She giggled and teared up at this. Hotaru really had an odd way of making her feel better. Her ingenious way of making jokes freed her from all worries.

"Thank you, Hotaru." She sniffed on her off-shoulder teal blue maxi dress.

"If your snot ruins my dress, you're paying me tenfold."

She brushed off the tears that were trying to come its way. She was really thankful to her best friend. Her bizarre words cleared out all of her doubts.

As they were taking their 'best friends moment', one of the wedding coordinators knocked and informed them that the ceremony would start shortly.

They hauled back from the hug and both leaped on their feet and made their way to where the whole entourage was staying. But before leaving the room completely, Hotaru stalled her temporarily, "And Mikan, you look beautiful. So, smile."

And so, she smiled brightly at that. Hotaru hardly praised people and _her_ so it meant a lot and she knew that she was being sincere and was cheering her up.

"Thank you, Hotaru. I love you."

* * *

When everyone was almost present (except for Mikan as she was staying in the bridal car with both her parents), the head wedding coordinator instructed them. The sequence of who would go first and all. Sumire almost bitched out because the coordinator made them looked ignorant.

"Sumire-chan, cool down." Anna had to calm her down from strangling the annoying coordinator.

"She's making us look stupid. Like, _duh_ , we're aware of weddings and everything about it." She retorted back showing the full course of her irritation.

"Well, that's her job. Let her be, Sumire." Nonoko responded.

The three of them were beautifully dressed in their identical aqua blue spaghetti strapped bridesmaids' dresses.

Sumire's mood lightened when two good-looking men made their appearance.

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun!" she called them out in her flirty tone.

Natsume barely glanced at her and Ruka simply laughed.

"Shouda, you're as lively as ever."

She kept on batting her eyelashes. Natsume walked past them, ignoring everyone.

Typical Natsume.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi made her way to his brother who was isolated from the rest of the entourage. He was leaning on a Corinthian post near the entrance door of the church.

"If you're going to annoy me, do it tomorrow. Mom already made her turn."

She laughed gleefully, "I'm not here to annoy you. I just want to congratulate you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well... you're getting married and you're going to marry someone as charming as Mikan-nee." She continued.

He scoffed. Aoi continued.

"You're lucky. No woman could stand your nasty personality but Mikan-nee. So take care of her. She's such a lovely soul."

"You talk as if you really know her."

"Of course I do. She even invited me to her bridal shower."

"Tch. That makes you closer to her?"

"Yeah. she even told me who was her first kiss."

"You mean Ruka?"

"Yea- How did you know?"

"What do you take me for?"

Stiff silence.

Aoi nervously laughed, "Okay. That was awkward but that's all in the past so stop acting all jealous."

She grinned at him mischievously and tickled him. He scowled at her.

"Nonsense."

It was her turn to raise her eyebrow, "That doesn't bother you?"

He stared at her boringly, "Why would it bother me?"

"It's because your best friend and soon-to-be wife had a past?"

"So?"

"I mean, that's bothersome and uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Because... ugh! You're so frustrating!"

He smirked victoriously, "So stop bothering me. Polka and Ruka's past relationship has nothing to do with me. And why would I get jealous? It's not as if I have feelings for her or that we're getting married because we love each other. This is a marriage of convenience, little sister. No emotion or whatsoever involve."

She breathed out heavily; defeated, "Well, I'm just hoping, you know." She played with her tongue, "I mean, I'm now a NatsuMikan shipper."

Annoyed, he replied back, "Stop watching too many dramas. You're getting more moronic as days go by. _S_ _hip, ship_. I don't even understand what stupidity are you telling about."

She pouted exaggeratedly, "Hey! I was just hoping! I love to see you go crazy over a woman!"

"Then you're going to hope forever. That will never happen."

"Ha! You're going to eat your own words." Her upper lip was twitching playfully.

He pocketed both his hands, "You'll just get disappointed, idiot little sister."

"Everyone! The ceremony will start now!"

They both jerked their heads to the voice calling. Then he left her pouting.

* * *

It was a blessing that both her parents were standing side by side of her because if not, she had fainted already.

Izumi and Yuka both held Mikan in her arms. Endearingly squeezing them to relax her.

"You look so lovely, dear." Yuka couldn't contain her happiness seeing her daughter in a beautiful white dress. It was a fulfillment on her part to see her walk down the aisle. She was struggling to hold back her tears.

"Thank you, mom." She managed to reply despite the churning in her stomach.

"Relax, my princess. Smile!" Izumi having to notice her anxious state, tried in his most fatherly way, to assure his daughter.

Mikan closed her eyes and went into breathing exercise to ready herself.

Unceremoniously, the heavy, tall double wooden doors opened marking the bride's entrance.

"This is it," Yuka announced.

"Yeah. This is it." Izumi seconded.

When the wedding band started to play a beautiful song, slowly, Mikan, with both her parents, walked down the aisle.

All eyes were on her and she felt conscious all of a sudden.

Izumi's tender squeeze was all that it took for her to calm down.

She gave him a small smile of thanks.

She roamed her eyes around discreetly, trying to look for familiar faces. She saw her friends in the first row of pews of the cathedral. Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Nobara and even Hotaru were all smiling at her. Misaki and Tsubasa were grinning sheepishly while the three idiots, Kitsu, Koko, and Mochu, brazenly shouted her name with praises.

Their support put her at ease. Enough to make her smile.

The Hyuugas were all looking at her with a wide smile and both the Hyuuga women had mirth tears in their eyes. She even heard Aoi calling her name very sweetly.

Then she saw her brother. Rei with his casual stoic face telepathically sent her comfort. She could tell that he was worried and sorry but she smiled at him tenderly, telling him she would be okay and she was thankful to him.

She kept on walking and walking and for Mikan, this was the longest walk of her life and after another few more steps, her parents handed her to her future.

* * *

He was getting impatient. For him, the ceremony was taking so long even though it had just started. He kept on tapping his right foot on the floor to release his temper.

"Are you okay, Natsume?" He heard Ruka behind him.

They were both standing near the altar, waiting for the bride to make her entrance.

"Yeah. This is just _fucking_ taking so long."

Ruka chuckled, tapping him on his shoulder, "Don't be too excited to see your bride."

He was aiming to retort back but the opening of doors and gasping made him look past straight him.

Mikan was being ushered both by her parents and she was lovingly beautiful in her low updo hairstyle, light makeup that looked more natural which suited her and her white semi-deep v-neckline wedding dress that sashayed as she walked down the aisle as her long trail of veil followed her every move.

Everyone held their breaths and clicking of cameras and praises burst into the air. Even Ruka could not hide his admiration from the bride.

Natsume idly watched her as she walked slowly coming to him, he noticed her discomfort and self-consciousness hidden under her smile and after several steps, she was standing in front of him as Izumi and Yuka handed her carefully like a porcelain doll. A precious gem in which Izumi reluctantly gave into his rough hand. After the exchange of kisses and hugs, Mikan was now holding his hands, he shifted her hold into her arms and escorted her toward the altar.

Silence fell as the bride and groom sat on the chair provided for them, the minister rose to the pulpit and started the ceremony officially. Everyone listened to his scripted speech and questions like the famous 'talk now or forever hold your peace' then he went on to Mikan and Natsume.

"Yukihara Mikan, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?" The minister started in his deep low voice.

It took Mikan a minute to answer, she did not stall more time or else it would make everyone worry, "I will."

He then shifted to Natsume, "Hyuuga Natsume, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

The minister then went into his usual routine before letting the Mikan and Natsume proceed in exchanging vows and rings.

When all was said and done, he announced the groom to kiss the bride.

"You may now kiss the bride."

In cue, Natsume leveled his head to Mikan and he inched his face closer to her then kissed her on the lips for a mere five seconds. Both of them had their eyes open.

What a weird way to kiss.

"Kissing you is like kissing a tree. You're so stiff, Polka." He insulted, brushing off the awkward air between them.

"You're just a lousy kisser." She deadpanned.

"I bet you waited for it whole day."

"You wish. That's the most horrible kiss I ever had in my enti-"

He took her by surprise, cutting her from her nonsensical chat while everyone was busy after their ceremonial kiss. Natsume, without warning, pulled her, placed his right hand on the back of her head and adjusted her as he angled his face then kissed her passionately with his eyes open. It was so abrupt and uncalled that she did not have the time to react and the moment he pulled himself away, he was smirking.

She blinked.

Everyone was stunned. Some froze. Some cheered and giggled.

Kaoru proudly shouted the 'That's my son' phrase which earned reactions from the willing audience.

"Your bewildered reaction tells me otherwise. I just proved to you that I am not a lousy kisser." His whisper was taunting and accusing; a triumphant tone was hinted.

"That was a very _hot_ kiss." Although she was too occupied, Sumire's comment made its way to her. It was too loud for her not to hear.

Natsume pocketed his fists while smirking and strolled pass her.

She found her composure when her mother told her that she needed to hurry to the reception. She nodded mindlessly and robotically strolled on her way.

* * *

She tried to act as natural and kept her mind away from the kiss. Natsume, who was seated beside her made sure that she was being reminded of their shared kiss. He kept on reminding her of how good of a kisser he was and whenever she said that he was not, he would retort with her liking another round of the kiss in which she would roll her eyes.

"Good evening. I'm your Master of Ceremonies for tonight, Narumi Anju." Narumi was an eccentric blonde man in his late thirties. He was a family friend of the Yukiharas and was a natural in terms of people and hosting was his forte.

"We had witnessed the phenomenal kiss of the bride and groom earlier and I'm sure you want more."

The crowd cheered on.

Mikan inwardly groaned on the memory.

Narumi laughed lightly, "But before that. Let's hear a few words from the parents of the groom and bride. May I call on to Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga for their messages."

The lovely couple wholeheartedly accepted the invitation. Ioran was holding his wife on his arm. Both of them stood near the newly-wed couple.

"Oh my god," Kaoru began in a slow manner, "I never thought that my son could kiss so passionately,"

Everyone chuckled.

"to my son and Mikan, please keep on kissing like that. In no time, if you keep those up, I'll be a grandma and I hope it happens soon."

Another batch of laughter.

She gave the microphone to Ioran who smiled lovingly to his wife, "Well, I agree to my dear wife, I can't wait to be called 'grandpa' so you two hurry," he looked at his son, "Natsume, show Mikan what the Hyuugas have got."

His suggestive words made the crowd unsettled and Mikan was blushing on the bluntness of the couple.

Narumi continued his hosting, made some comments that made the whole reception hall rolling before calling out Yuka and Izumi.

The couple almost said the same thing as the Hyuugas about wanting to have a grandchild in which Mikan reprimanded them and Izumi asking Natsume to take care of his little girl.

They went on and on until Narumi asked the Maid of Honor and Best Man to say a few words.

Hotaru was reluctant but complied, "Imai Hotaru. Best friend of the bride." Her icy tone made the whole room fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hyuuga, take care of Mikan." It was more of a demand than a request, "She's clumsy so you need to be extra careful and attentive to her. She's loud-mouthed and keep on blabbing nonsense,"

Mikan protested on this as the crowd lightened up a bit.

"but she is the most amazing person that I've ever met," her remarks warmed Mikan, "she does things selflessly and always thinks of others before herself. She's strong-willed and never gives up. She's stubborn and hard-headed but despite everything, she holds the most beautiful smile. So I ask of you to keep that smile. If that smile fades away, I'll hunt you down and make you pay."

When she ended her message, the whole hall was still silent but it was warm. They were touched by the message coming from someone who they thought as someone incapable of any emotion.

When Hotaru went back to her seat, Ruka stood up and unlike Hotaru, his start was cheery, "Hi. Good evening. I'm Nogi Ruka and I'm the best man." his smile was warm, "I've known Natsume since God knows when and for Mikan, she is a dear friend from middle school. I'm happy to see that two of my closest friends got married today. Honestly, it was a shock on my part. I didn't know that the two of them is in a relationship," he chuckled before continuing, "they are the total opposite of each other. While Natsume is the cold and stoic one, Mikan is the warm, bubbly girl. Quite a pair."

Everyone shared a laugh.

He whirled to turn to the newly-wedded couple, "Please take care of each other," he looked to Natsume, his eyes were pleading and serious, "Natsume, man, please love Mikan with all your heart and might. She's an amazing girl and you're lucky to have her," then to Mikan, his eyes tender and smile was friendly, "Mikan, although Natsume is a hardheaded lad, he's kind and unselfish. Please take care of him and make sure he's not overworking himself. I'm entrusting him to you," He smiled warmly at her then waved his champagne glass, "to a happy life ahead of you!"

The clinking of glasses and cheers filled the air of the magnificent reception hall. Narumi continued to host, calling some relative and friends which left messages such as "congratulations" and "good luck". Mikan face-palmed when Sumire shamelessly asked them to spend their wedding night passionately. The comment made everyone in an uproar.

As the celebration continued, Narumi asked the newly-wedded couple for their first dance in which both of them half-heartedly complied.

"Don't make it obvious that you hate getting married to me, Polka."

"I'm sorry for making it obvious, _my dear husband_." She huffed.

Natsume was amused by her pouting and scowling. He knew that it was because of the kiss and it made her uncomfortable. To ignite the fire even more, he pulled her closer, lowered his head until his lips merely touching her ear as he whispered to her, "If you don't crack a smile, I'll punish you _tonight_. But it's not really a _punishment_ because I'll bring you to paradise." He stressed on every word.

Her eyes widened, horrified and embarrassed, she pushed him a little, "P-pervert!"

Her flustered face amused him all the more, "From now on, I'll be a perverted husband to my," he paused to pull some loose strands of hair behind her ear, "lovely wife."

Her face went red in a flash and due to nervousness, she stepped on his left foot that only made him chuckled although in pain.

* * *

The rest of the evening went smoothly much to their relief. Dinner was served and all of the guests praised the delicate menus that Hyuuga Kaoru personally handpicked. Everyone chatted and shook hands. Gifts and congratulatory messages were conveyed and it was past nine when the ceremony finally come to an end.

Mikan and Natsume bid their goodbye as they rode their bridal car.

"I'm hungry!" Mikan announced slumping cozily on the leather couch of the limousine.

"Didn't you eat at the reception already?" He asked, his arms draped on the backrest, opposite of Mikan's couch.

"I couldn't eat properly." She sighed, "Do you have food in your place?" her face was innocent.

"Pizza."

"Okay."

They did not talk to each other until the car pulled to a stop. The chauffeur opened the door for Mikan but her vail was caught on.

"Ouch! My.. my hair!"

The poor chauffeur tried his best to untangle the caught veil but unsuccessful.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Really, Polka, until the last minute you manage to be a pain in the ass."

"Hey, this is an accident!" She defended.

"Yeah, yeah."

His solution was to remove the veil from her hair itself which was pinned down by a couple of bobby pins and it was an effective quick fix.

Mikan bowed to the kind-hearted chauffeur and said her thanks then followed Natsume.

He resided in a five-star thirty-story high condominium apartment and his flat was on the sixteenth. The two of them silently walked over the elevator, both still in their wedding attire, earning glances from some people who were in the lounge they passed on. As the elevator door opened, they hollered in and the elevator girl pushed the number sixteen. Luckily, there were only three of them (the other one was the elevator girl) so they were freed from the prying eyes of people.

When the door creaked open, Natsume stepped out without a word and Mikan followed. She was having a hard time walking because of her gown and heels but said no word.

They stopped at _1601_ that seemed to be Natsume's flat. He inserted his pin from the automated door luck from _Samsung_ and entered in. Mikan was greeted by the masculine scent of the flat. She was unexpectedly in awe. She did not imagine Natsume to live in such a warm and cozy place (she thought he would have an all black place, a cold one, and thick black curtain like the vampire houses in movies). The walls were painted white and had a high ceiling where a drop light was pinned. Warm lights cascading and illuminating the place. She estimated that probably, the place was an eighty meter squared flat. It was an open plan, having no partitions between the living area, dining, and kitchen. The large windows invitingly showcased the view from below. Lights from cars and shops.

 _Marvelous._ She smiled inwardly.

"Ow!" She almost tripped from stepping onto her dress. Fortunately, Natsume's reflex got the best of him. His eyes narrowed at her, slightly irritated.

"Sorry." She laughed awkwardly.

He ignored her completely and removed his shoes and coat then folded his suit dress up to his elbow. He loosened his necktie and unbuttoned two buttons then rummaged into his fridge. He was about to heat the frozen pizza when Mikan asked him a question.

"Natsume, where's my room?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Your room? I only have one room, Polka. That's that," He pointed at the closed door on the right.

She blinked a couple of times, "Then where will I sleep?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I am in a rush! I'm sorry. I've been working double these past few weeks. I edited this out so many times and I hope this does not seem rush and share me your thoughts. Please drop me some reviews. Thanks! :) Sorry for any grammatical errors and such! Hope you enjoyed reading! :))

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **layliaman98:** Haha. Actually, this happened when we had this girl talk with my friends. The most innocent of us happened to be the most experienced and I found it very amusing. About Ruka don't worry this is a light fic so nothing to worry but expect jealousy in the future! Yay. Thank you for your constant review and support. xoxo

 **Kurosaki Miyu:** I do not know if I give justice to your patient wait (I hope so huhu). Thanks for the love! :)

 **Haruhi-chan131:** Yep. That's also my favorite chapter so far. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks a bunch. And yeah, girls night outs are always the best! Cheers!

 **Miyyukkie:** Hey, no worries. I am receiving notifs regarding your review and I can read them. Thank you soooo much for all the love. Hehe. Please keep on reviewing :)

 **Guest:** Thanks for loving it so far. :)

 **Guest:** This is it! What do you think? Huhu.


	9. Chapter 9 - House War

**DISCLAIMER:** Disclaimed.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER NINE_**

"Where will I sleep?" She repeated her words when he didn't reply back.

He let go the frozen pizza on top of the kitchen island and faced her, "On _t_ _hat_ room," he pointed deliberately, again, the room on the right, "unless you prefer the couch."

She panicked, eyes widened, "We're not going to sleep together!"

He smirked, arms crossing on his chest, "That's what husbands and wives do, sleep together," he said matter-of-factly.

"I-I... we-we..." She couldn't finish off whatever she wanted to say. Rather, she ran toward the said room but her attempts were futile. She slipped from stepping her gown, her butt roughly made contact on the cold floor. On the other hand, Natsume was amused. His eyes glinting on his own mischief but offered his hands to Mikan, in which she accepted suspiciously.

"First," Natsume started, "change your _fucking_ clothes then let's talk afterward."

She scurried on her way to the bathroom, holding firmly on her murderous gown.

* * *

"Come on," Mikan monologued, "oh god, why won't you come out?"

She was currently struggling to remove her wedding gown. The zipper was stuck and her arms were not long enough to reach out for it.

She had spent an entire five minutes trying to figure out how to solve her dilemma but she was unsuccessful.

Defeated, she slightly opened the bathroom door, peeking, "Na-Natsume."

No answer.

She cleared her throat and attempted to call out a bit louder than before, "Natsume?"

The man's head popped out from the kitchen, his body half hidden. "What?"

"Can you-" she was embarrassed, "Can you please unzip my gown?" her words were almost inaudible.

He complied, coming in front of her, commanding her to turn around.

"There."

Then he went back to his previous post.

"Thank you." She said, shutting the door closed.

* * *

"Polka." Natsume called out behind the door. Mikan had been inside the bathroom almost thirty-minutes now and the heated pizza was getting cold again.

"Polka, are you still alive there?"

He heard a moaning sound from inside.

"Oi."

"I-I'm okay!" She answered back hastily.

"The pizza's getting cold _again._ Eat it already."

"O-okay!"

"If in five minutes you're still there, I'll enter." He demanded.

He heard another moan and groan.

He tapped the door not too lightly, "Seriously, what's happening there? Are you doing something perverted?"

"What? No!" He chuckled off her defensive answer.

"Then what the hell is taking you so long?"

"Uhm... I-I think I sprained my ankle so I can't stand up but I'll manage!" her words jumbled in a hurry.

"What? What are you? A walking disaster?" He mocked, standing firmly in front of the door, "I'll enter now."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I-I'm n-naked." He could imagine her getting all red from embarrassment.

"Then the more reason for me to enter."

"No!" Her protest was fiercer.

"I'm entering," he teased her. His hands on the knob.

"No! Please no!"

* * *

Mikan heard something clicked. Nervous that it was the door, and since it was, she took action immediately. Although having a hard time moving due to the sprain, she kicked hard the door when it opened so slightly and it hit something, rather, someone from behind.

"What the _fuc_ _k_?" She heard Natsume cursed from the outside. He was groaning from the impact of the door slamming onto his face.

"D-don't enter! I'm going to kill you!" She managed to rise up to her feet but was still in a panic. She forgot to get some house clothes. Hopping, she opened the drawer under the lavatory and found a clean towel to cover her naked figure.

She inhaled, her right foot hurting. She accidentally slipped again, "I'm going outside now." She announced. When no one answered, she slowly opened the door and tiptoed.

She sighed in relief when Natsume was not in the living room where she needed to cross on her way to the _only_ bedroom of the pad. When she successfully reached her destination, she hurriedly closed the door and do her rituals.

* * *

Natsume heard the door from the bathroom opened and saw Mikan from the kitchen. She didn't notice him and made her way to the bedroom. He was currently aiding his poor head from the 'accident' he received a while ago. He unfortunately gained a small lump from the hit he obtained and was treating it with the ice pack.

He inwardly chuckled. He never thought Mikan would really take into heart his teasing. He had no plan to enter the bathroom. He just wanted to tease her but was hurt in the end.

He plopped himself into the black leather couch, tapping his fingers when the bedroom door opened. He crossed his arms and scooted a little making a room for Mikan. She took the offer carefully. Still suspicious of Natsume.

"Oi. I won't molest you. Stop acting like some virgin."

She threw him a death glare.

"Okay," Natsume began, "This is a bachelor's pad and a bachelor's pad is for single men. So, it is only proper that I only have one room."

Mikan absorbed his explanation before commenting, "Then where do your women sleep?"

Dumbfounded, Natsume's mouth was slightly opened, "Women?"

"Yeah. Women." She repeated, dignified.

Natsume smirked, "Ah. Of course, we sleep together. That's what men and women _do_ when they stayed in a _bachelor's pad_ with only one room."

"You didn't even deny. Gross."

"What, jealous?"

Her lips twitched, "Eew. I'm not. Why would I? Who do you think you are?"

"Woah. Easy. You don't need to be so defensive."

"I'm not."

He hummed amusingly.

Mikan ignored his irritating humming, "So I'll sleep in the room. You on the couch."

Natsume leaned forward, "Oi. That's unfair."

"That's only fair. You've sleep enough in your bed and it's about time you let me sleep there."

He smirked, impressed by her witty retort, "You can be smart sometimes, Polka."

She replied with a shrug.

He nodded a couple of times, his hand on his chin, "Let's play rock-paper-scissors. Whoever wins get the bed."

"...Sure. Let's do that."

* * *

"That bastard surely play well. Who the hell wins five times in a row?"

Mikan got all worked up and annoyed by the fact that Natsume got the best out of her. He didn't even give her a chance to win.

"Here. A blanket. You might catch a cold."

She suppressed her raging emotion not to attack him. She grabbed the blanket and ignored him entirely.

"Ugh. It sure nice to sleep in a comfortable bed after a long day." He said, stretching his entire body.

"You sure don't want to share the bed?" He teased smugly.

"Never!"

A pillow came his way but he laughed heartily. He never had fun like this before.

* * *

"Th-thirsty." Mikan said in between yawns.

 _Huh? Where am-_

Gasp.

"Ah, right. I'm already married." She checked her phone to see what time it was already.

 _4:32AM._

"So cold."

She moved out of the couch and passed her way to the kitchen.

"Water," she felt happy having her thirst quench.

"Oh. His fridge has nothing besides water and beer."

She welcomed herself to pick a pack of chocolate she saw inside.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

" _Fuck._ You're so loud in the morning." Natsume said aiding his ears.

"Wh-when did you get here?" Mikan was still trembling from getting startled. Natsume's sudden appearance gave her quite a shock.

"I've been here since you drink _my_ water."

He pushed her aside and snatched the chocolate from her hand.

"Don't eat my food. Buy yours."

She gaped, "What?"

She was ignored and her husband walked pass her while munching the chocolate enthusiastically.

Mikan tried to get any food from the fridge but Natsume slammed the door.

"Stop stealing. Stealing is bad."

"I'm not stealing. I'm your _wife_ now so basically your food's mine."

"If you get any food from my fridge, I'll kiss you."

Her sinful hand froze mid-air.

"I-I'm hungry."

"Then pay me."

This was ridiculous, she thought.

"Just a chocolate bar is enough. There's nothing to eat here except those."

"That's why."

"That's why what?" her irritation was surfacing.

He posed his infamous smirk, "Pay me because these are my precious chocolates."

"I can't believe this!" She surrendered and left the scene defeatedly.

* * *

Her breathing exercise to calm her nerves was no longer effective. Hyuuga Natsume at five in the morning was her worst nightmare.

"God! I'm so pissed!"

Mikan could no longer return from her sleep. Her anger woke her up and her stomach kept on growling.

"Huh? What is that smell?"

She instinctively followed where it was coming from and the scent ended in the kitchen. There, standing so marvelously was Hyuuga Natsume holding a frying pan and cooking something that smells delicious.

 _I want whatever he is cooking._

The poor thing Mikan was desperately suppressing her inner desire to grab whatever food Natsume was cooking.

 _Huh? Who looks so damn good in an apron?_

 _Wha-? Who do I think I'm praising._

She was busy battling her inner self when an omurice landed in front of her. She blinked.

"Oh. My omurice looks amazing." Natsume proudly announced.

Mikan pouted.

"I cooked too much. Maybe I can give it to someone."

Mikan's face brightened.

"...or not."

"Hey Natsume. Give me some."

He was shamelessly ignoring him.

"Natsume."

"What?" He was now sitting and eating his food.

"Give me some. You cooked so much."

"I'll eat all of these."

"You glutton. Just three spoonful. I'm super duper hungry."

"Cook yours."

"But your not giving me any food."

"Then buy yours."

"It's 5:15 in the morning. Where the hell I'm going to buy food?"

"Convenience store."

"I'm new here. I don't know where it is."

"Then search it up."

Mikan was getting annoyed, "You're smart, really."

"Ah yeah. I'm fully aware."

She gritted her teeth, "Fine! Eat everything. You selfish glutton! I hope you choke on your food!"

She said slamming the table.

* * *

"That jerk. He is so childish. That is so unexpected of him." Mikan mumbled to herself. She was apparently walking by herself to the convenience store to buy food, "God, that was so annoying! And I'm going to put up with that attitude for the rest of my life?"

She was pitying herself.

"Oh. I want some onigiri." She checked the rack where most convenience store food were located. She was happily leaping on her feet taking her onigri and banana milk in the counter humming to herself. She had forgotten whatever rage she had earlier.

"That's 200 yen, ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Mikan?"

She automatically geared her head towards the person who called her. Her eyes widened, "Ruka-pyon!"

"Wow. What are you doing here?"

Her face turned sour all of a sudden, "I'm buying breakfast."

"Huh?" Ruka frowned.

She sighed, "Natsume doesn't want to share his food with me. All he has is chocolates and eggs and he doesn't want to share those. How petty!"

"Huh?"

"Hahaha! I'm making no sense, right? Anyway, why are you here? Do you live here?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Ah yeah. I live few blocks away. You know that pet shop there," he pointed the direction with his index finger, "I live there. On the second floor."

"Waaaah. That's amazing!"

"Haha. Yeah. I think so too. I'm also here to buy some food. I moved last week and I'm not yet doing some grocery shopping so I'm planning to do it today."

Her face shone, "Really? I'm planning to go to! Let's go together!"

He halted, "...What about your husband?"

"Huh? What about him? I don't care! He doesn't want to share his food so I'm going to buy mine."

"Uhm," Ruka felt awkward, "I think you should ask him to go with you since you know..."

Mikan was puzzled, "Huh? He won't come. That jerk!"

"But Mikan, I think it's inappropriate. You're now married."

She was shocked, "Ah... sorry Ruka-pyon if I make you uncomfortable. Yeah... I think you got a point. I didn't think this through."

"No, it's okay. You should ask him instead of me."

"I better go by myself than ask that jerk." She mumbled.

"What? Did you say anything?"

"Ah no. Well, I'm off! See you around."

Mikan went her way and Ruka followed her figure.

"What the hell are you doing, Nogi?"

He sighed and reprimanded himself.

* * *

"Gosh. I'm so tired. I better wash up."

Mikan surely took her time and enjoyed herself shopping. She went at seven and got back at nine. It was a good thing that the grocery store was ten minutes away via bus. She bought an amount of food good for a week.

"Well, I should tighten my allowance from now own." She almost teared up when her allowance almost got zero.

"Maybe I should start making bento to save up." She was making list on her mind and doing monologue when Natsume got out of the toilet with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted and accused him.

"...What did I do, idiot?"

"Why are you going out naked?"

He blinked, irritated, "What the hell? This is _my_ house. I can do whatever I want."

"Well, you're no longer alone in this house!"

He looked at her, finding the situation ridiculous, "What's the big deal? I'm not totally naked and it's not as if you haven't seen someone naked before. This idiot making big deal out of everything."

"I haven't!" She flipped out. Totally lost it.

He blinked again, "...You haven't?"

"Yeah. I haven't! What do you think of me?"

"Okay."

"What? Okay? Are you making fun of me."

He smirked, "That was totally unexpected."

She was angry, she knew he was accusing her of something, "What is?"

He shrugged.

She walked past him and ignored his existence completely. She rummaged through her suitcase and picked up some clothes then slammed the door of the bathroom. She was angry and insulted but kept everything on her own.

"He's too much." She said while shaking in anger.

* * *

Mikan cooled down after a refreshing bath. It was a good thing that Natsume was not present so she had her peace. She arranged her grocery items on one of the kitchen cabinets and cooked a meal. She plopped on the couch and merrily watched the television not caring about anything.

 _SLAM._

She jumped out when she was startled by the slamming of the door. Her peace was again disturbed. Natsume just came home from somewhere and sat comfortably in the couch.

"What the hell are you watching? Give me the remote."

"Hey! That's rude. I'm watching first!"

He paid no attention to Mikan and changed the channel when his hand got a hold of the remote control.

"Hey! I'm watching!" She whined.

"Stop watching some idiotic dramas. That's why you're an idiot."

She bit her lips, "You know, it's rude to just do whatever you want."

"What are you saying? That's my television. I can watch whatever I want."

"But I'm watching first!"

He still ignored her.

"Natsume! Give me back the remote!" Mikan tried to snatch back the control but he was way too fast.

"Hey! You jerk!"

"Stop being nosy and just buy your own telly."

She fell silent.

Natsume glanced from the corner of his eyes and observed Mikan. She was just seating her silently. The air made him uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Oi. Why are you being silent all of a sudden?"

She didn't answer back. She just sat there silently.

Natsume felt guilty but didn't show it. He pretended not to care.

Mikan stood up from her seat without a word and left. Making Natsume guiltier that he was.

 _I was just teasing her. I think I went too far._

* * *

"What's with him? He's so childish." She was walking aimlessly around the area.

"Ugh. It's so chilly. I forgot to bring my jacket. I was too annoyed that I forgot." She was caressing her arms when a dog licked her feet.

"Waaaah. Hi sweetie!"

"Charpe-"

"Ruka-pyon!"

"...Mikan? What are you doing here?"

She cleared her throat, "Well, I'm walking aimlessly. Haha." She let an awkward laugh.

Ruka studied her, "Did you and Natsume fight?"

She didn't answer.

"...I'm taking a walk with Charper. He is a dog by one of my clients."

Mikan appreciated Ruka's way of shifting their awkward conversation.

"Really? He seems nice." She caressed his fur.

"He's nice."

They both went silent.

"...You wanna walk with us? We're going to a nearby park."

"Oh, sure!"

* * *

"What time is it? The idiot's already out for two hours and it's cold too." Natsume's conscience was eating him. "She's really is something."

"...I should take a walk." He said to himself and grabbed a jacket.

* * *

"He's too cute for his size!"

"Yeah. Charper's gentle." Ruka affectionately rubbed the dog's fur.

"...How's living with Natsume?"

"..."

"You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable, Mikan."

"Well, we're only living for a day but I feel so exhausted already."

"...Natsume's kind. He's having a hard time expressing himself but he's a good guy."

They were both seating on a concrete bench below a tree.

"...I'm not sure."

Ruka tapped her shoulder, "Give him a chance, Mikan."

She blew some air, "Hmm. It's been only a day. We've got more days and weeks and even years to spend. Sure, I'll give him a chance."

They both didn't say a word afterward. A breeze passed by.

"Oh. You don't have a coat or a jacket with you. Here, borrow mine."

Mikan was shied, "Ru-Ruka-pyon! N-no need! I'm okay."

He still removed his jacket and let her wear it.

"...I'm going to return this to you. Thank you."

He smiled warmly at her. Charper barked and the wind breeze continuously passed by.

* * *

Mikan and Ruka parted ways and exchange good byes.

"See you when I see you."

"Me too. Thanks, Ruka-pyon. Bye, Charper."

Mikan was no longer cold. Thanks to the jacket that was lent to him by Ruka.

"Oi. Polka."

She and Natsume both crossed path.

"What are you doing here?"

"...I'm taking a walk." He answered calculatingly.

"Okay." She then went on her way.

"Wait."

She stopped on her tracks.

"Hmm?"

"Whose jacket is that?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Oh yeah!" Her face brightened, "It's Ruka-pyon's. We saw each other earlier. Surprisingly he lives nearby."

"...Ruka?"

"Yeah. His clinic is there." She pointed out the direction where Ruka went by.

"What did you do?"

"We walked near the park. He was walking his dog. To be exact his client's dog."

"...I see."

Mikan looked at him, "Well. I'm going home."

"I'm going home too."

"...I thought you're taking a walk."

"...Yeah."

"..."

"Then let's head back together." Mikan suggested.

"Hn."

They were both awkwardly silent. Mikan set aside their dispute earlier while Natsume was feeling guilty.

"Why do you have an extra jacket by the way? Are you that cold?" Mikan finally noticed the jacket he was carrying.

He didn't answer. They were both not talking afterward.

"...You know, Ruka-pyon said to me that I should give you a chance." Mikan broke the silence between them. Natsume was taken aback.

She sighed, "He told me that you're a good person and I want to believe that since it's Ruka-pyon who said it. So, let's live harmoniously."

"I'll live my life however I want." His reply was firm and solid.

"Wha-"

"You can't tell me how to live my life. Who do you think you are telling me all that? We just got married because of some business transaction. Don't get the wrong idea here, Polka." He then left her flustered and confused.

* * *

 _A/N:_ And I updated after a looooooong time. I'm sorry. I was caught up with my life. Anyhow, thank you for those who continuously followed this story. I don't know if this chapter is satisfying enough but I thought well of this haha.

Don't forget to leave me a review. Thank youuuu~~


End file.
